


King of wishful thinking

by Star_Henderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Businessman Louis, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pretty Woman References, Sex Worker Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: “Don't umm don't get on the bus, come inside.” Louis blurted the words out, speaking quickly.Harry looked startled.“Just. Look I don't know if I want..” Louis scrubbed his face with his hand. “I'll pay for your time. Just come in.”Harry stepped away from the bus stop and the bus sailed straight past.“What's umm what do you guys make these days?”Harry shuffled his feet. “Depends. Like two hundred an hour.”Louis hummed. “Reasonable.” He gestured towards the hotel. “Come up for a drink or some room service or something.”Harry scraped the toe of his already scuffed boots on the floor. “You don't have to do this, I feel like… like you're a nice person who feels bad but it's fine. I get it. You don't have to make it up to me.”Louis stared at Harry. It'd been so long since he'd even spoken to a guy let alone hung out with one. He'd enjoyed the banter and the flirting.“Come up.” Louis’ voice was soft.Harry’s face bloomed into a smile. “Ok.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING SEX WORKER FIC**
> 
> Hello and thank you for checking out this fic. It's a 'Pretty woman' AU which is a film from the 90's. It has some elements from the film, some of the more iconic moments but with a Louis/Harry twist. The title is a song from the soundtrack.  
> Huge thanks as always to Anna, Bec, Sophie, Susette and Vikki for being brilliant as always. Love you ladies xx
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading, Shar x

[ ](https://postimg.org/image/58upvldpd/)

  
  
Louis kept on typing, earpiece in, talking to Liam at the same time.

“Hotel ok?” Liam enquired.

Louis’ eyes swept around the bar area. A guy sat at a piano tinkling out a soothing track. Business was being discussed and couples chatted around him.

[ ](https://postimg.org/image/g8e5oixvh/)

“S’alright,” Louis’ fingers tapping into the keyboard.

“The Horans personal assistant is turning into my best friend, she calls me that often,” Liam stated with a sigh.

Louis’ jaw clenched. “I want that land, Liam. We could do so much with it. It's prime.”

Louis heard Liam exhale.

“It's just..They seem...nice.”

Louis stopped typing and squeezed the bridge of his nose, slumping back into his chair.

“It's business, Liam. I'm not a charity. I want to develop that land. I have the vision to give Leeds what it needs. They'll get a good price for their outdated brewery.”

Louis’ eyes fell on a guy at the bar. He was sat with a mojito, chewing on the straw.

“I just need to spend a bit of time with them schmoozing them, making them see that my vision is the best vision.”

“I just..I think you need...you need someone there with you. You're a bit..”

Louis paused waiting for Liam's next words.

They didn't come.

“A bit what, Liam?”

Liam whined softly. “Umm cold. Business is everything to you, Louis, and this needs a tender touch. You could do with a partner there with you. Someone charming, a distraction while you stealthily sneak in and relieve them of their empire. Legitimately, of course.”

The lad at the bar was now chatting with the barman, who said something funny and mojito guy almost slipped off his stool laughing.

“I'm cold, am I?” Louis sipped on his water.

“I didn't mean it like.. not cold as such, just..”

“Shush, Liam, you're giving me a headache.”

Liam fell silent.

“I don't have a partner to take with me, so it's just me, I'm afraid.”

“Could Lottie accompany you?”  Liam suggested.

“Do you want to come up to Yorkshire and be my fake boyfriend, Li?” Louis snapped at him.

Liam groaned softly. “I can't leave the London office. We have the lawyers in for the Battersea deal.”

“Right, well shurrup then and let me do it the Tommo way.”

Liam cleared his throat. “Just tread gently. They're a close knit family who pride themselves on tradition.”

Mojito guy turned and caught Louis watching him. He winked and raised his eyebrows. Louis huffed and looked away sharpish.

“Go home, Liam. Go do whatever it is you do to unwind.” Louis sneaked a look back at the guy. He was faffing with his hair, his eyes still on Louis. Louis bristled at being caught again.

“I go to the gym.”

Louis grimaced. “Great,” he drawled. “Gym is a necessary evil, not a pleasure.”

“For you,” Liam muttered.

“Huh?” Louis was a little distracted watching the lad at the bar swinging his long legs on the high stool.

“I'll email you the amended schedule. Go get some rest, you've been at it for hours now,” Liam sounded more forceful.

Louis let his body slump a little. “Yeah,” he conceded. “I'm a bit knackered.”

“Then close the Mac and go to bed,” Liam spoke softly. “Speak to you in the morning.”

Louis did as he was told. Clearing the table of his belongings he stood up. He'd loosened his tie hours ago and slipped off his jacket.

The barman came to clear his glass away.

“Nightcap at the bar sir?” The man enquired politely. Louis glanced over. It was quiet except for the guy, sat alone, still chewing his straw, not much of his drink being drunk.

“Dunno.” Louis stretched and checked his watch. It wasn't even ten o'clock. He was such a bore.

“Aye, go on then. Single malt on the rocks.”

The barman scooted ahead of him and placed a coaster on the bar next to the guy.

Louis slipped his jacket onto the back of the bar stool and climbed up.

“Hello,” the guy drawled. His voice low and syrupy.

“Evening.” Louis’ voice sounded brittle.

The barman returned with Louis’ drink. Louis flashed him his platinum keycard, indicating he was up in the penthouse and to charge the drink to his account. The guy nodded and was about to withdraw.

“Do you want a fresh one of those? You've been chewing on that straw for the last hour,” Louis quipped.

The guy grinned, the straw still between his lips. “It's horrible, if I'm honest.”

“Well, get something else then.” Louis pursed his lips, he just wanted a quick drink and was only being polite.

“Umm what do you recommend?”

Louis sighed. “I have no idea about drinks like that.” His fingers fluttered towards the glass, brimming with mint. “Strictly a single malt man when I do partake.”

The guy nodded slowly, his mouth withdrawing from the straw. “I'll try one of those then.”

Louis nodded his agreement to the barman who trotted off to pour the drink.

“Harry.” The guy held his hand out.

Louis looked at his hand and up to his face. “Louis.” He took the guy’s hand and shook it loosely.

“Louis,” the man echoed. “Nice name. So what brings you to Leeds?” Harry chatted. The barman placed his single malt in front of him and left them alone.

“Work,” Louis shrugged.

“But that accent is local, yeah?” Harry took a drink and shuddered.

Louis huffed out a laugh. “Not having much luck tonight, are you?”

Harry studied him, his lip quirking. “I'll let you know.” He smiled wide. It was a great smile. His whole face lit up, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Louis realised he was flirting. The last thing Louis needed was complications of the cute guy variety. Been there, done that. Got every cliched story in the book to tell, so guys were strictly out of bounds for Louis.

“Oh I'm..” Louis held his hand up. “A quick nightcap is my limit.”

Harry's smile faded a little. “But my instincts aren't wrong, are they?”

Louis took a drink, the amber liquid warming all the way down to his toes.

“Which team I bat for? No, you're spot on, my friend. I just don't...”

“Don't...?” Harry encouraged him to continue.

“I don't... I'm... Men are nothing but trouble, so I just don't.”

“What, ever?” Harry gasped incredulous.

Louis thought about his lifestyle. Up at five to fit in some exercise, which he can't really say he enjoys. In the office by seven, rarely leaving before eight or nine. How could he ever fit anyone into that regime? It had been proven that no man could put up with the pace of Louis’ life. But he thrived on it. He'd bought his first property at seventeen, a legacy from his great grandfather allowed him to buy a run down shell of a house at auction. He’d worked on it all through the summer. Ripping down walls, making the property into two flats with the help of Stan, his childhood friend who was at building college. Together they renovated the whole thing and sold it on for more than triple what Louis had paid for it.

Louis invested his share in more properties, taking on more people to help him. By twenty he'd made his first million and now by twenty eight he was the CEO of Tomlinson’s, one of the most successful property developers in the country. Louis seemed to have an eye for places that weren't very fashionable to live in, buying up land and businesses and turning them into thriving communities. He added shops, bars, and restaurants to his sprawling metropolises and turned them into the kind of cafe culture living this generation sought.

“Never,” Louis eventually answered him.

“You don't.. sex?”

“Oh I miss it, don't get me wrong, but either I get entangled or the other party does. My lifestyle just isn't designed for me to break hearts or more often me nursing a broken heart so...” He turned his hand over. “I've promised myself just a couple more years of hard graft and then I'll put the brakes on.”

Harry nodded slowly.

“So what do you do for a living?” Louis sipped more of his drink.

“I umm.” Harry stared at Louis.  “I'm between jobs at the moment.”

Louis tilted his head. “Ah, sorry to hear that. What field are you in?”

Harry had another try of the drink and gave up.

“I have a degree in English, but uhm.” He tore at his bottom lip. “I have to make my money by other means.”

Louis wasn't quite grasping Harry's cryptic ramblings.

“Like what?” Louis threw his head back and drained his glass. The whiskey warming his limbs, slowing his brain down a little.

“Well, for instance I could chill you out tonight for the right price. No messy strings attached. A business deal.”

Louis was startled. “What? No I... No.” He jumped off the stool.

Harry sighed sadly.

“I've never... No, sorry. Wrong bloke.” Louis picked up his laptop bag and jacket. “Bye, Harry.”

Louis nodded curtly and strode off towards the lift.

 

Louis stood under the pounding jets, his body stinging with the force of the water.

He soaped his body, his cock half aroused. Louis refused to succumb, washing it roughly, ignoring the throb low in his stomach.

“Fuck,” he ground out, snapping off the water and stepping out.

He'd been rude, he knew he had. The lad was just making a living and he had absolutely nothing against sex workers at all. He walked into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

He needed to apologise.

He slipped his sweats on and grabbed his keycard.

The bar was almost empty, the barman stood polishing glasses.

“The guy?” Louis asked him.

“Harry? He's gone to catch the bus,” The barman replied.

“Where's the bus stop?” Louis was already marching to the door, a panic in his stomach. He really needed to see him and make his peace.

“Out and turn left.”

[ ](https://postimg.org/image/so0robwmn/)

Louis jogged out, across the valet parking to the road. Harry was sat on the wall, his phone in his hand.

Louis felt relief sweep over him.

“ _Harry_.”

Harry looked up startled.

Louis reached him, Harry smiled softly taking in Louis’ completely different attire.

“I'm sorry,” Louis blurted out. “I was rude and dismissive and you didn't deserve that at all.” Louis inched his bum on the wall next to him.

Harry turned a little. “S’ok. Some you win..” Harry shrugged with a smile.

“You just.. I didn't expect you to be..”

“A hooker?” Harry finished.

Louis nodded. “Suppose so. Although I don't know what I thought I expected a hooker to look like.”

“They look like me, like you, like your sisters and brothers, Uncles and Grandma,” Harry sighed.

“Point taken and I'm sorry again. Really.” Louis swung his legs. “So is this hotel your patch?”

Harry hummed a low chuckle. “You don't have to make small talk, Louis. You apologised, it's fine.”

“No I'm.. I'm genuinely interested.” Louis hunched over a little, the chill of the night air cooling his damp skin.

“Wednesday is the manager's day off so I come and keep my friend Jonny, the barman, company and I'm on the lookout for potential clients.”

“Is it a good spot?”

“Usually.” Harry smiled wryly. “You'd be surprised how many straight married men, away on business, wonder what it's like to sleep with a guy.”

“Oh.” Louis tutted and shook his head. “I was gonna protest about them staying in their own lane but I suppose it's your bread and butter.”

“I'm doing a part time business course at college, I'm hoping together with my degree I can find someone that wants to employ me soon.”

“I'm sure you will.” Louis tapped his knuckle on Harry's leg.

“Oh my bus.” Harry jumped off the wall.

Louis stood up, the blood suddenly rushing through his ears.

“Ok, well see you, Harry.”

“Maybe.” Harry took a step closer to the kerb.

Louis followed him.

“You getting on too?” Harry joked.

“Don't umm don't get on the bus, come inside.” Louis blurted the words out, speaking quickly.

Harry looked startled.

“Just. Look I don't know if I want..” Louis scrubbed his face with his hand. “I'll pay for your time. Just come in.”

Harry stepped away from the bus stop and the bus sailed straight past.

“What's umm what do you guys make these days?”

Harry shuffled his feet. “Depends. Like two hundred an hour.”

Louis hummed. “Reasonable.” He gestured towards the hotel. “Come up for a drink or some room service or something.”

Harry scraped the toe of his already scuffed boots on the floor. “You don't have to do this, I feel like… like you're a nice person who feels bad but it's fine. I get it. You don't have to make it up to me.”

[ ](https://postimg.org/image/fg8otq31t/)

Louis stared at Harry. It'd been so long since he'd even spoken to a guy let alone hung out with one. He'd enjoyed the banter and the flirting.

“Come up.” Louis’ voice was soft.

Harry’s face bloomed into a smile. “Ok.”

 

Louis lead the way, Harry trailing close behind, He stopped to usher Harry into the lift, punching the top floor button and crashing heavily against the wall.

“I've never done this before.” Louis looked down at the floor and back to Harry. “You’re not a murderer, are you?”

Harry stifled a laugh. “Well not so far I’m not.” He looked back up at Louis with mischief in his eyes.

“Sod.” Louis nudged him.

“Hardly recognised you in these clothes.” Harry gestured to Louis’ softer look.

The lift pinged and the doors opened to a private corridor. Louis walked up to the double doors and entered.

It was huge. A piano dominated one corner of the room, a magnificent desk the other. An impressive lounge area with sofas and rugs finished off the space.

[ ](https://postimg.org/image/m6fis9cht/)

Louis paused to drop his keycard. Harry bracketed Louis against the wall, his hand roaming over his chest and stomach. Louis pressed a hand to Harry's chest.

“Whoa. I don't know if I want..”

Harry chewed his lip nervously. “I wanted to give you whatever you wanted. An hour isn't a long time.”

Louis studied Harry's face. Startled green eyes, a tremor to his jaw. Harry was more nervous than Louis.

“Okay, let's sort this now. How much for the whole night?”

Harry's eyes bugged. “Umm… A thousand.”

“Done.” Louis ducked out of his arms. “Now make yourself comfortable, I’ll order some room service. Any requests or shall I just order a selection?”

Harry looked unsure. “Dunno.”

Louis picked up the phone and rattled off a food and drink order.

Harry bent and pulled off his boots. He was wearing odd socks. One black and one black with pink hoops.

“Sorry,” He pointed downwards. “Laundry day and I was short of paired socks.”

Louis shrugged and grinned. “Happens to us all.”

Harry shook his head. “Bet it never happens to you.”

Louis wrinkled his nose, a smile spreading over his lips. “Well no. Not now, but I haven’t always been this fortunate.”

Louis strolled over to the lounge, flicked the TV on and scrolled the channels until an old rerun of Friends came on.  “Watch a bit of telly ‘til the food arrives. Do you mind if I just finish off some work?”

Harry shook his head. “You sure you want me here?”

“Just relax, it’s fine.” Louis brought his Mac to one of the sofa’s. Crossing his legs at the ankles, he balanced the laptop on his knees and began to read. But his mind was on the boy sprawled out on the floor on his belly, knees bent. He was quoting the episode word for word, laughing at Joey and Chandler. Louis watched him, fascinated.

The knock on the door startled them, Harry jumped up.

“Shall I get that for you?”

Louis swept his hand towards the door. “Please.”

Harry jogged across the suite and opened the door. A man stood with a trolley laden with food and drinks.

Harry gestured for him to enter as Louis observed him. Harry fussed around the man, helping to push the trolley and place the dishes on the dining table. The man paused and looked from Harry to Louis. Louis was in a bit of a daze watching Harry being so obliging.

Harry's smile dropped. “What’s wrong?”

Louis gasped and jumped up, scurrying for his wallet he pushed a note into the guy’s hand and escorted him to the door.

“He just wanted a tip.” Louis patted Harry on the shoulder. “Go eat, help yourself.”

Harry walked to the table, lifting the cloche from the first plate. It housed a pizza. Harry ate a slice greedily, licking the sauce from his fingers.

Louis watched him. “There's loads of stuff, get stuck in,” he encouraged.

Harry took a plate with sandwiches, pizza and crisps over to Louis. “You eat too.”

Louis smiled up at in. “I ordered it for you.”

“Eating alone is no fun.” Harry frowned. “Please?”

Louis placed his laptop on the sofa and slipped down onto the floor.  They polished off a whole pizza, sandwiches, brownies and a platter of fruit.

Louis shook his head with a laugh. “Can't believe we shifted that lot.”

Harry laid flat on the floor holding his belly. “Best carpet picnic ever, I didn't realise how starving I was.”

Louis’ smile slipped. “You make enough money to eat?”

Harry propped himself up on one elbow. “Yeah, usually I do. I just sometimes forget to eat. I have a little part time job too, but my boss can’t afford to give me too many hours.”

Louis went back to his work and Harry collected their plates up and stacked them on the table.

“Can I use the loo?”

Louis looked up. “Yeah umm go through that door there. It's a vanity room leading to the bathroom. The toilet is the door on the right.”

Harry wandered off.

Louis felt a wave of tiredness sweep over him. He thought about what he wanted from Harry. Did he want to have sex with him? He took a slow breath. He did fancy him but he had no idea why he'd invited a stranger into his room like this. Time had ticked on, the toilet had flushed a few minutes ago but Harry was still not back. Louis stood up and wandered to the door of the vanity room. His mind flashed to his other watch which was in there. A watch worth thousands. He pushed the vanity room door open and Harry jumped.

“Shit.” His hand flew behind his back.

“What have you got there? Come on now, Jesus I trusted you to come up here and..”

“No, please.” Harry held his hand out, a length of dental floss sat in his palm. Louis’ watch exactly where he'd left it.

“I had strawberry seeds and I just took a little. You shouldn't neglect dental hygiene.”

Louis squeezed his eyes closed. “Sorry, please continue. I'm sorry.” He backed out of the room.

Louis returned to his seat, sinking down on the sofa he threw his head back and pressed his fingertips into his eyes.

“I'm sorry, I'll leave,” Harry whispered quietly.

“No, _I'm_ sorry.” Louis stayed sprawled. “I understand if you want to go. I'll pay you.”

Louis slid to the edge of the sofa and stood up.

“I'd like to earn my money, if that's ok?”

Louis stayed still, Harry approached him, a gentle push to his chest and Louis was back down on the couch.

“You don't have to,” Louis breathed.

“I want to,” Harry countered.

He dropped to his knees facing Louis. He placed his hands on Louis’ knees and gently ran his hands upwards. Louis felt the buzz as Harry's hands got nearer to his groin, his thumbs brushing close to his balls. Louis’ legs fell further open, allowing Harry to slot between them. Harry's hands continued to caress Louis through his sweats.

“You have an amazing body,” Harry murmured.

Louis let the words and the feeling wash over him, his cock visibly springing to life with no boxers to tame it down a little.

“I'd like to take care of you,” Harry’s voice was low.

Louis inhaled sharply, his body defying any denial he might have had that he wasn't turned on or ready for this.

Harry’s hand ghosted the heat of Louis’ groin. Louis gasped. Barely a touch and his body was reeling. It had been too long since anyone’d had their hands on Louis.

“What do you want?” Harry asked.

“What do you do?” Louis’ voice was shaky.

“Everything. But I don't kiss on the mouth. Kissing is too…I save that, I have to.”

Louis nodded. “Then do what you want.”

Their eyes locked as Harry’s palm covered Louis’ erection, soft pressure on his cock.

“I'd like to blow you.” Harry bent and breathed hot air through the sweats. Louis hummed softly and raised his bum. Harry grabbed at the sweats, his hands pushing the clothes down leaving Louis exposed.

Harry looked back up at Louis, his eyes hooded.

“Tell me if you don't like anything.”

Louis closed his eyes, afraid that watching might be too much. He was already feeling overwhelmed.

Harry’s hand wrapped around him, firm and sure, and then heat and wetness and a searing sensation zipped up his spine. Harry suckled on the head, collecting the bubble of arousal that had trickled out. Tongue and lips, hot moisture sliding down his cock. He swallowed further and further. Louis’ erection was enveloped in the sweetest, tightest heat. The vibration of a hum hit him in the balls. Harry was slow and steady, taking his time, nothing rushed about it. Louis slowly relaxed, lost himself in the glorious sensations of Harry's mouth. Soft noises of pleasure fell from Louis’ lips, his bum clenching upwards with a slight rocking of his hips. He was so close. The coil of orgasm sitting heavy in his groin. He chanced a look. Harry was watching him, his mouth stretched, his cheeks hollowed, slowly ducking and rising, his hand sure and steady on the base. Then he sped up. Louis felt his control disintegrate as his body craved release. He tugged at Harry's hair to warn him but he stayed clamped on, taking him down further as the hot spurts jerked out of his cock. Louis felt like he was coming buckets, the spasms rolling on and on until his bum smacked into the cushion and Harry pulled off with a gasp. Spit and come on his lips and chin. Louis let out a shaky breath.

“Fuck, that was good.”

Harry collapsed to the side, his breathing laboured. Louis reached for a tissue on the table and handed it to Harry, grabbing one for himself, drying his softening cock and pulling his sweats back up.

Harry recovered and stood up. Louis noticed the bulge in his jeans very obvious that he had an erection but not quite knowing if he should do anything about it. He decided not to.

“In the cabinet on the right in the bathroom there is a toothbrush, mouthwash, whatever you need.” Louis pointed over to where Harry had been before. Harry nodded and stumbled off. Louis laid his head back his body boneless.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

 

Harry came back minutes later. He hovered near the table. “Should I go now?”

Louis shook his head. “I said I'd pay you the whole night.”

Harry wrung his hands together. “Didn't know if you meant it. A lot of clients just want rid of me after…”

“Pour us both a nightcap.” Louis gesture to the bottles of drinks the porter had delivered.

Harry poured Louis a whiskey and himself a fruit juice.

“You take the bed, I'll be fine.” Louis pointed towards the bedroom.

“No way,” Harry protested. “Either we’ll share or I'll get on the sofa.”

Louis eyed him. “It's a super-king sized. We could share.”

It had been three years since Louis had shared a bed. Three years since his ridiculous fling with Zach. He knew Zach was a loose cannon, knew he wasn't the settling type. That didn't stop Louis, he dived in heart first and got it royally broken when Zach casually moved on to the next conquest six weeks later. It had come on the back of yet another failed relationship and Louis had had enough. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd taken a boy back for sex. No strings attached was his way now but even then he didn't trust himself. They never stayed over and he never saw them again.

 

“Shall we take our drinks to bed?” Harry cut into his thoughts.

“Yeah, ok.” Louis planted his feet on the floor to stand up. Harry offered him a hand and Louis accepted it, letting Harry pull him to his feet. Louis led the way into the bedroom.

Harry stood and unselfconsciously stripped off his ripped jeans and white t shirt. Louis’ eyes roamed over his body. He was well defined but not too muscly. Strong legs and toned abs with a littering of tattoos across his skin.

“Which side?” Harry gestured. Louis pointed to the right side so Harry slipped into the left. He shuffled about and dropped his boxers on the floor.

“Hope it’s ok? I can’t sleep in anything.”

Louis realised he had no boxers on to do the same and so he just undressed and slipped between the sheets. He felt himself shiver, a mixture of nerves and tiredness hitting him.

Louis switched on the TV, watched the late night news. Harry watched him.

“Have I got something on my face?” Louis touched his cheek self-consciously.

“No,” Harry's voice was low. “Just admiring the view.”

Louis finished his drink. His cheeks a little flushed with the alcohol. “I'll just..” Louis darted off to the bathroom, coming back minutes later, holding a towel to his face. He patted his skin and once more slipped between the sheets.

“I should sleep.” He switched off the set and snuggled down under the covers facing away from Harry.

“Do you spoon?” Harry asked him, laid entirely on his own side of the bed. Louis chuckled low. “It’s been a while but I don’t mind a little spooning as long as it doesn’t lead to forking.” He joked.

Harry shuffled up closer, his skin warm next to Louis’. He gathered him in, Louis’ bum nestled close up to Harry’s crotch.

“Bad idea, Styles,” Harry spoke to himself.

Louis turned his head. “What’s up?”

Harry ran his hands over the smooth skin of Louis’ hip, letting the palm of his hand skim Louis’ bum.

“This. Having this so close to me. You know you have an amazing arse, right? I watched you walk into the bar tonight and strut to your chair.”  
“I do not strut,” Louis protested.

“You strutted to your chair so confident, oozing sex appeal with your designer trousers plastered to your arse. So hot.” Harry’s lips ghosted over Louis’ shoulder.

Louis shuddered again, this time with arousal. Harry’s hand on his hip and his lips on his skin was alighting Louis’ desire again.

“Do you prefer to top or bottom?” Harry pressed soft kisses to his shoulderblades.

“I umm, I don’t mind.” Louis replied.

“But you must prefer one to the other.” Harry scraped his teeth over the fine skin. Louis’ hips bucked backwards into Harry’s semi interested cock.

“Bottom. I like to be fucked,” Louis groaned out.

Harry rocked his hips, his cock laid up against his belly, the hard line of his erection pressing into Louis’ crack.

“Let me know if you wanna be fucked. I’m all up for that.” Harry’s lips were in the fine hairs on Louis’ neck, hot breath, the lightest of sucks and the tiniest of nips with his teeth.

“I said we were going to sleep,” Louis panted a little.

“Oh yeah, that's right.” Harry licked the delicate skin behind Louis’ ear.

“I'll send you back to your side,” Louis muttered into his pillow.

“But then I won't be able to do this.” Harry rubbed his hips against Louis’ arse.

“Shit.” Louis ground against him.

“Are you really too tired?” Harry’s tongue trailed down Louis’ spine.

“No, I lied.” Louis pressed his arse against Harry's cock.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and touched his body. His fingertips stroking his nipples, pinching lightly making Louis moan softly.

“Your body.” Harry’s lips never leaving the soft skin of Louis’ neck. His fingers gliding over Louis’ skin.

“Fuck me, please,” Louis whined.

Harry took his time exploring Louis’ body, stroking and teasing. “Your skin is beautiful.”

“Please, Harry.” Louis ground his arse into Harry's cock.

Harry sucked light kisses to his shoulder. “Let me get my stuff.”

Harry rolled out of bed and delved into his pockets. Two sachets of lube and a condom were dropped onto the bed.

“Can I prep you, please?”

Louis nodded. “Ok, yeah.”

Harry ripped the first packet, coating his fingers before he rubbed it around Louis’ rim. Louis sucked in a breath at the awakening of those tender nerve endings.

Harry squeezed the packet dry onto his fingers and began to play. Circling and edging his way in. Louis stayed laid on his side, his soft mewls as Harry breached him with his fingers. Tender pressure along with gentle stretching allowed Harry to add more fingers and work Louis open.

Louis pressed back, searching for more from him.

Harry hummed a soft laugh. “Thought you were tired.” He dropped soft kisses to Louis’ back.

“I’m good, just.. Please.”

Harry pulled out of him, ripping the condom packet open before he rolled it on and applied more lubrication.

“You want to stay like that?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded.

Harry lined himself up and pressed the tip inside, his hand holding his cock steady against Louis.

Louis gasped. “Fuck. Oh fuck, Harry.”

Harry let him get used to the stretch, used to the feeling of being opened so fully. He chanced a soft push. Louis arched his back, swallowing a little more of Harry. It was Harry’s turn to react, a gravelly moan escaping him.

“Feels so good.” Harry let go of his cock and clasped his right hand on Louis’ shoulder. He used the leverage to push further in, driving upwards into Louis’ body.  Louis slid down a little, bending in half and pushing his arse towards Harry. Harry grabbed his hips and sank fully inside of him.

Louis was panting.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Harry’s fingers stroked over the dimples in Louis’ back.

“It’s so good.” Louis’ breath hitched. “Forgot how nice it was to feel like this.”

Harry gathered him closer, soft shifts of his hips, bringing soft moans from Louis.

“We can fuck gently all night if you like?” Harry kissed Louis’ back. “Man, you smell so good.”

Louis squeezed his eyes closed. A gorgeous man fucking him tenderly, whispering endearments. How had the night ended up here?

They laid like this, Louis almost sat on Harry's lap, grinding on his cock as Harry gave him slow slides. Louis shook as the tightness in this position allowed Harry to graze over his prostate. It wasn't enough to make him come but it was enough to evoke those delicious sensations of arousal.

Harry stilled for a second. Louis felt his cock swell a little inside of him, as he bore down.

“Harry, it's so good. So fucking good.”

Louis could feel Harry's laboured breaths against his neck.

“Tell me what you need.” Harry’s voice was husky.

“Want to give you what you like.”

Louis inched his bum, reaching around to hold the condom in place and sliding off. Harry whined.

“Lay flat.” Louis ordered him.

Harry swallowed thickly. “You wanna ride me? Holy fuck.”

Louis straddled him, leaning forward whilst Harry held his cock up for him and he sank down slowly. Harry growled, the sweat glistening on his skin.

Louis gyrated his hips, his eyes closed, getting a feel for being full again.

Harry supported him, hands covering his hips.

Louis dropped his head, but Harry twisted away and Louis’ kiss landed on his cheek.

Louis flinched. “Sorry. Won't do that again. Sorry.”

Harry massaged his hips. “S’ok. Shhhh.”

Harry bounced his hips a little making Louis grit his teeth and throw his head back. He rose and fell on Harry's cock, upping his tempo, gaining his rhythm, speeding up.

“Shit,” Louis hissed. Losing himself in the sensations his head lolled as he bucked his hips, Harry helping and supporting him.

“Gonna come,” Louis wailed. Harry slid his feet up the bed, his thighs supporting Louis a little more. Louis rode in a frenzy, constant noise spilling from his lips. He tensed and came over Harry's stomach. Harry watched in awe, his own body needing only a couple more thrusts before howling out his own orgasm.

 

“You're good.” Louis had crumpled down in a heap in top of Harry.

“Good?” Harry whined. “That's not a great testimony.”

“You were above average,” Louis teased.

Harry dug his fingers into Louis’ sides making him squeal and squirm about.

“You were definitely adequate.” Louis rolled with the tormenting.

“My prowess is taking a direct hit tonight.” Harry scowled but winked.

Louis chuckled. “See how you do in the morning and I might rethink my comments.”

Harry gasped. “You never mentioned you were a nympho.”

 

Louis laid awake for a little while. They'd had a little cuddle and cleaned up. Harry was snoring lightly next to him. It felt weird. Someone else's noises and smells in his bed. He sighed, curling up on his side and willing his mind to switch off and just sleep. He felt wonderful, little aches and throbs still punctuating his body, little reminders of what had occurred.

 

He thought he was dreaming. Being rolled over and arranged on the bed but as he became more aware he realised there was a tongue on his balls. He gasped. “Oh fuck, I was joking, Harry,” he said, his voice broken and raspy with sleep.

Harry lifted his head, sweeping his mane of hair to the side his eyes hooded from sleep. Harry looked confused.

“I umm, sorry. I can stop.”

Louis let his eyes drift closed. “You really don't have to and you definitely don't have to apologise. I was just being greedy last night.”

Harry hitched up on one elbow. “Let me say goodbye properly.”

Louis inhaled sharply. “You're spoiling me.”

 

Harry took his time blowing Louis, waking him up in the best possible way.

 

Louis took a shower and spotted Harry eyeing up the whirlpool bathtub as he stood trimming his scruff at the bathroom mirror.

“Take a soak in the tub, you don't have to rush off unless you need to.”

Harry looked sheepishly at him. “You sure?”

Louis nodded. “Breakfast will arrive soon, come and eat and the tub will be ready by the time you finish.”

Louis had ordered everything on the menu for them to pick at.

Harry folded a pancake and ate it greedily.

“Slow down, you'll get belly ache.” Louis smiled, watching Harry enjoy the food. “What are your plans for today?”

Harry shrugged. “Job centre, scour the local press for jobs. Nothing much. What about you?” Harry devoured a piece of watermelon, pink sticky juice running down his chin.

“I have a boring but necessary business meeting with the council and then a business dinner tonight, plus I need to liase with my project managers at some of my sites.”

Harry cocked his head. “So what do you do, am I allowed to ask?”

Louis took a sip of tea, licking the croissant crumbs from his fingers.

“I'm a property developer. I look for prime land in upcoming areas and create cool places to live.” Louis briefly explained.

“So are you building up in Leeds?” Harry ate muffin.

“I umm yeah. Well, maybe. There's some prime land on the river that I'd love to make a whole living plaza on. Apartments with bars and shops.”

Harry looked impressed.

“Thing is, someone already owns this land so I need to persuade them to sell it to me, but I don't think it will be easy.”

Louis’ phone rang.

“Morning, Liam.”

Harry got up to leave, but Louis put a hand out and pointed to the plates of food.

“I'm good, thank you. I slept very well.” Louis’ eyes drifted over Harry's body.

“I sound chipper, do I? Interesting.” He grinned at Harry. Harry had a few blueberries and a drink of juice, watching Louis chat on the phone.

The talk turned to business and Harry got up and left, heading towards the bathroom.

Liam was instructing Louis about the day ahead. He had initial meetings with the planning committee for Leeds to discuss planning permission and listed buildings in the area.

“You have a dinner date with the Horans tonight. I wish you'd take someone with you, they have you down as having a plus one.”

Louis heard singing coming from the bathroom. He pushed his chair back, only half listening to Liam as he crossed the suite.

“Take your mum, she's a real people person. She'll have them eating out of her hand,” Liam suggested.

Louis pushed the door open. Harry was sprawled in a cloud of bubbles, eyes closed, his phone behind him, earphones in, singing along to Gaga.

_“Sit back down where you belong, in the corner of my bar with your high heels on.”_

Louis smiled and closed the door.

“What the hell was that?” Liam gasped down the phone.

“Umm housekeeping is singing,” Louis lied.

“Listen Liam. I will have a plus one tonight, I'll be taking my boyfriend. Let the Horans know for me. Thanks.” Louis clicked out of the conversation with Liam protesting loudly down the line.

Louis pushed the door open again.

_“So put your drinks up for Nebraska. For Nebraska, Nebraska I love ya..”_

Harry eyes opened as he felt the breeze of Louis sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

Harry pulled his earbuds out. “Gaga is life.”

“And breath,” Louis deadpanned. “Harry, I have a business proposition for you. I'd like you to stay the week and accompany me to the events I have to endure this week. I'll pay you for your time and cover all expenses like clothing. What do you say?”

Harry's mouth gaped. “You wanna pay me to stay all week?” His excitement was visible.

“I do. So what did we say, a thousand a day?” Louis questioned him.

“That was for the night this is days as well.” Harry pointed out. “But I'll do it for twelve grand.”

“Ten,” Louis bartered.

“Holy shit,” Harry heaved in a huge breath and slipped under the water.

“Harry. Yes?”

Harry came up covered in bubbles. “Yes.” He grinned.

Louis picked up a towel and swiped the bubbles from his face.

“I would have stayed for seven,” Harry teased.

“I would have paid twelve,” Louis countered.

“Seven days of me and honey you are not gonna want to let me go.” Harry smiled cockily.

“It’s business, Harry. I think I’ll be just fine.” Louis smiled and raised his eyebrows.

“I’ll leave you a company credit card on the desk, go buy clothes. You need a decent suit, designer, no crap, and all the stuff to go with it. Shoes, tie, nice underwear. Buy as much as you can. Daytime outfits, night time stuff, whatever you think, but buy quality things.”

Harry nodded, eyes wide.

“I will leave you my business card too, text me then I’ll have your number. We have a dinner date tonight, I’ll let you know times later.”

“Ok.” Harry lifted his hand up to wave.

“See you tonight, have fun shopping.”

 

Harry dried his hair and pulled on yesterday’s clothes. He used a heavy amount of Louis’ deodorant, spraying it on himself and on his clothes. He stuffed his boxers at the back of a drawer and went commando. Louis had left him the credit card, the business card and a keycard to get back into the room. Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror. A mane of fluffy curls, ripped jeans and mis-shapen white t-shirt. He grabbed the things and left the room.

 

Harry spotted Mr Higgins, the manager, in the foyer of the hotel, but he ducked out the door before he spotted him,

He browsed the windows of the shops until he took a deep breath and opened the door.

A middle aged man blinked slowly at him. “Can I help you, sir?”

Harry ruffled up his hair. “Yeah umm I’m looking for a suit.”

A younger man sidled up to the older man and looked at Harry like he had a bad smell under his nose.

“I don’t think we have anything you’d like, sir.” The younger man man walked slowly towards Harry.

“Well, I like that.” Harry pointed to a suit on a display.

“It’s very expensive, I think you may be in the wrong place. It’s probably best you left,” the older man added.

 

Harry turned and fled, his cheeks colouring up with embarrassment. He wandered aimlessly around town, peering in shop windows and moving on, not entering. Eventually he gave up and walked back to the hotel.

He entered the lobby, his eyes darting about as he made his way to the lift.

“Andrew. Stop that man please.”  The hotel manager had spotted Harry. The security guard arrived before the lift did.

“You’re Jonny’s friend, aren’t you? Where are you going?” The manager, Mr Higgins quizzed him.

“Umm top floor, penthouse. Louis, ummm, Mr..” His mind had gone blank. He felt for the business card in his pocket.

“Tomlinson. I’m with Louis Tomlinson.” Harry smiled relieved and made to walk away.

“Come with me, please.” Mr Higgins clasped Harry around the elbow and steered him towards an office door.

“Please sit.” Mr Higgins instructed. Harry complied.

“We run an impeccable establishment here and I don’t allow any rule breaking or law breaking in my hotel. Do you understand me, Mr..?”

“Styles,” Harry answered softly.

“Ok, Mr Styles. I’m guessing you are a good friend of Mr Tomlinson’s staying with him whilst he is in town on business.”

Harry nodded slowly.

“Good, okay. Well, as a valued visitor to this hotel we will allow this to happen, but once he leaves, I don’t want you visiting any other friends in this establishment, is that clear?”

“Crystal,” Harry murmured and then promptly burst into tears. “I’ve had a terrible day. I am supposed to be buying fancy clothes and he gave me his credit card and the men in the shop were mean to me.”

Mr Higgins pulled out a stream of tissues and handed them to Harry. “Well there was no need for that,” he spoke softly.

Mr Higgins picked up the phone. “Alison? Its Paul. Hi, I wonder if you could help me? The friend of a very esteemed guest needs help picking out some clothes for a function tonight. If I send him round would you be able to help him? Name’s Styles. Okay, thank you.” He replaced the receiver.

“My niece works in the Trinity centre at this shop.” He wrote the name down on a piece of paper. “She’s expecting you, ask for Alison.”

 

Alison was a joy and helped Harry find what he needed. His tense features soon settled into a happy smile. He tried on lots of outfits, settling on a black suit, black shirt with a bolo tie sporting a yellow rose, boots, and underwear. She took him to the cosmetics department and the people there showed him how to style his hair with product, to tame his curls and make them less frizzy. He was given a manicure and he left the shop with a spring in his step.

He'd texted Louis earlier in the day but had heard nothing back. He entered the hotel, Paul’s eyes glancing to his bags, a smile passing over his lips.

“Mr Higgins. Thank you, I got clothes. Alison is wonderful.”

Paul nodded kindly. “I'd rather hoped you'd be wearing them.” His eyes dropping to Harry's scuffed boots and ripped jeans.

“Noooo they're for tonight, but I just wanted to say thank you.” Harry gathered Mr Higgins in for a hug, the bags banging against his back as Harry pulled him close. “Best go get ready.” Harry's eyes shone.

“Aye, you best.” Paul replied with a smile.

 

Harry took his time, using the skincare samples he'd been given he cleansed his face and treated his hair with the products. His hair dried in smooth ringlet curls, his skin glowed.

His phone buzzed, making him jump.

‘See you in the bar at 7:30 prompt. Lou x’

Harry squealed excitedly and turned his music up, boogying away to classic pop tunes.

 

Louis left the meeting a little later than he would have liked. He had no time to get changed, checking his watch it was already past the time he was supposed to meet Harry. He’d used the hotel’s limousine, asking him to wait whilst he collected Harry. He entered the bar, his eyes skimming over the guests, the bar a little busy. Eventually his eyes met Harry’s. He stopped in his tracks, his face flushing a little.

  


“Hey.” Harry smiled, approaching him.

  


“Wow.” Louis shook his head. “You look. God, wow, you look beautiful.”  
Harry dropped his head and chuckled. “Thank you. So do you.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I am less than fresh, but we have no time to dally. We need to go.”

 

Louis took Harry’s arm and escorted him out to the waiting car. Mr Higgins did a double take as the striking couple exited the hotel.

 

“Mr Tomlinson. I am Niall Horan and this is my grandfather, James Horan.”  
“I am very pleased to meet you.” Louis shook both of their hands. “This is my boyfriend, Harry.”

Both men shook Harry’s hand.

“Horan. As in the Stout?” Harry’s eyes bugged in surprise.

“Yes,” James laughed. “Didn’t you realise?”

“I don’t bore Harry with my business deals,” Louis chuckled.

“My grandad gave me a bottle of Horan’s stout as my first legal drink, he loved it,” Harry recounted his tale with slow precise speech. “It was one of the last times we were together before he passed away. I’ll never forget it.”

“Oh I’m sorry, lad.” James Horan patted him kindly on the arm.

Louis pursed his lips. “Anyway. Umm shall we order some drinks?”

 

They sat and had aperitifs and perused the menu. It was mostly in French. Louis and Niall were talking business and James must have sensed Harry’s mild panic.

“They’ll explain the menu if you are stuck, but can I recommend some dishes to you?”

Harry nodded. “Please.” He smiled.

They went through it, discussing the food, deciding on snails to start and trout as a main course.

Niall and Louis dipped back into the conversation, choosing their dishes too.

“So Louis, why do you want to go into the brewing industry?” James quizzed him as their first course arrived.

“I've been looking to invest in Leeds and some mutual associates advised me that you were looking for backing.” Louis spoke with calm assurance. “I'll be honest, I'm not sure it's the thing for me but I may be able to make you an offer you can't refuse.” Louis added cryptically.

Harry looked from James to Niall, confused looks passing between them.

Harry picked up the tong for holding the snails and turned them over in his hand. James glanced at Harry, picked the tongs up too and slowly snapped them open, showing Harry how they worked without actually speaking. Harry let out a slow breath and picked up a snail, navigating the tongs to perfection. He caught James’ eye and smiled softly.

“Louis, Harry, do you have plans for Saturday? We have a charity golf tournament and would love for you to join us,” James explained.

Louis looked across at Harry. “Golf, love?” He quirked his lip at Harry.

“Sounds good. I've played before.” Harry shrugged.

“Email me the details,” Louis smiled.

 

The rest of the dinner went without a hitch. They kept to safe subjects like home and family.

“What do you do, Harry?” James enquired.

“I umm…” Harry's eyes widened, his face bloomed with colour.

“He's gone back to study, haven't you, love?” Louis helped out. He reached for Harry's hand. “He's bright and clever and he’ll change the world.”

Harry stared at Louis. His Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. “If you'll just excuse me.” Harry stood up, laying his napkin on the table he headed off blindly in search of the toilets. He darted into a cubicle and locked the door. He laid his head on the door, his breathing erratic. He closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath, held it in and exhaled slowly, a fine sheen of sweat covering his top lip.

“Shit,” he murmured.

He turned and put the lid down and sat on the toilet, taking slow deep breaths until he finally opened his eyes and stood up.

He went out and splashed his face with cool water and patted it dry. Checking his face in the mirror he hurried back to the table.

Louis looked concerned as Harry returned. He smiled softly, standing up and ushering him back into his seat.

Louis placed a hand on Harry’s thigh and squeezed gently, patting him and leaving it there.

Harry covered his hand and patted it back.

 

They finished off the meal, moving to the bar area for a nightcap. Louis stuck to his single malt, Harry dithered about what to have.

“I’m not a huge fan of liqueurs,” Harry admitted.

“Me neither.” Niall pulled a face. “Gimme a beer or stout any day.”

Harry nodded along agreeing with him. “Me too.”

“I think we should have a Horan’s stout, Harry, leave them to their big boys drinks.” Niall winked.

So they did, sitting in two leather sofas facing each other the four men rounded the night off in a relaxed atmosphere.

 

“I really should be going.” Louis checked his watch and stifled a yawn after one more round of drinks.

“So we will see you Saturday at the Lodge for a round of golf then?” James pressed them.

“Definitely.” Louis threw the last of his malt down. “Although I am truly hopeless at golf I will come along and support your cause.”

They all stood up to leave. Louis slipped his arm around Harry’s waist, Harry stepped closer, throwing an arm casually around Louis’ shoulders, his hand curving around Louis’ bicep.

 

They climbed into the limo with one last wave and they were off.

Harry groaned loudly. “I am so sorry, Louis. Shit.” He cupped his face with his hands, his shoulders heaving in dry sobs.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Louis shuffled closer.

“I fucked up. Stumbling over my answers like that. I looked ridiculous and embarrassed you at the same time. It’s ok, I’ll just go, you don’t owe me anything.” Harry rambled frantically.

“Hey.” Louis took his hands away from his face. “I wasn’t the least bit embarrassed. They were completely endeared by you. They loved you, Harry. They both wanted to come after you to the toilet, but I told them you would be fine and to give you space.” Louis spoke softly. “I said you much prefered less formal places, they totally understood.”

Harry pulled his hands away. “You sure?”

Louis moved a ringlet from in front of Harry’s eyes. “Positive. You did really well.”

 

Louis led Harry into the hotel, a hand on the small of his back ushering him in. Once they were in the lift Louis pulled him in for a hug. “Proud of you,” he whispered.

 

Louis flicked the kettle on as soon as they entered the suite.

“Dying for a cuppa,” he admitted.

“Me too.” Harry kicked his boots off, heading towards the bedroom to hang his jacket up.

“I’m desperate for a shower too,” Louis wrinkled his nose.

“I’ll make tea, you go.” Harry pushed him gently towards the bathroom.

 

Louis emerged minutes later in a fluffy white bathrobe. Harry was sprawled on the floor in his boxers, two cups of tea on the table.

“You don’t have to work, do you? We can watch an old movie or something,” Harry asked hopefully.

“I should check my emails, I had my phone switched off in there.”

Harry sighed. “You work too hard, come and have fun.” He patted the space next to him on the floor.

Louis pursed his lips. “You are a bad influence on me.” He dropped down and laid on his belly.

They watched Ghost, both of them sniffing surreptitiously at the end when Patrick Swayze’s ghost came back to Demi Moore.

“Stupid film,” Harry blurted out, jumping up and grabbing handfuls of tissues and blowing his nose loudly.

Louis discreetly dabbed his eyes with the sleeve of his bathrobe.

“Love that film, ages since I watched owt like that,” Louis admitted.

Harry reached down to Louis and helped pull him up. “Come to bed, I need a cuddle now.”

They both finished off in the bathroom, standing side by side brushing their teeth, catching each others eye in the mirror.

“Why doesn't this feel weirder?” Louis observed after spitting and wiping his mouth.

Harry shrugged. Pulling his hair into a bun, he walked out of the bathroom, dropped his boxers, and slid into bed.

Louis watched every movement. The muscles in his back flexing as he bent over, his bum small and firm.

Louis dropped his bathrobe and dived onto the bed, planking on his stomach.

Harry lifted up on one elbow. “Nice view.”

Louis lifted his head. “Fancy a quicky?”

Harry laughed. “I fancy.. anything.”

“Sixty nine?” Louis pondered.

“I don’t mind blowing you, you don’t have to reciprocate.” Harry replied.

Louis pulled himself up the bed next to Harry. “I want to.”

Harry grinned. “Oh. Well, you’re the boss.”

Louis swivelled around, his face near Harry’s groin. “You smell so good.”

Harry rolled his eyes cockily. “Free sample of cologne from the shop today.”

“I meant you.” Louis nuzzled into the fine hair at the bottom of Harry’s stomach.

Harry inhaled sharply. “Oh.”

 

They blew each other. The room full of wet sounds, slurps and moans. Louis loved giving head. He knew he was great at it and got a kick out of  hearing the noises he could elicit from blowing people, but it had been a while and he wanted to enjoy it. Harry reacted so well to him. He watched his toes flex and curl as Louis took him deeper and sucked him harder. Using his tongue and hand to stimulate him then the heat and wetness of his mouth. But Harry wouldn’t come first. Louis’ jaw was throbbing and he realised he was waiting for him to come. Louis had tried to zone out, to enjoy the giving rather than the receiving.

“Just come, Harry.” Louis hummed against his wet head. Harry groaned loudly, slurping on Louis dick. He momentarily stopped, his abs flexing, his bum clenching, he thrust forward into Louis’ open mouth and shot against his tongue. Louis’ groin throbbed at the smell and taste of Harry.

“Fuck.” Louis thrust lazily into Harry’s open mouth. Harry panted against him. Closing his lips around him he sucked, rolling his tongue around Louis’ swollen head, and then Louis was coming too.

Harry rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with his forearm.

“You ok?” Louis stroked his thigh.

“Yep. I don’t.. clients usually want me to blow them, it’s a bit… new,” Harry rasped.

Louis pulled him up into place next to him. “That cock deserves lots of love.” Louis licked his lips cheekily.

Harry chuckled. “Thank you, that was really lovely.”

Louis stared at him. “You have amazing manners.”

 

They snuggled close, Louis fitting under Harry’s chin, slotting one leg between Harry’s.

“You need to go shopping again tomorrow for golf clothes, because you are going to play and I will just stand around clapping and being supportive.”

“Oh,” Harry sighed.

“What’s up? You said you liked golf, I thought you’d want to go.” Louis looked up at him.

“I do, it’s just.. The shopping thing.”

Louis looked puzzled. “What do you mean?”

Harry looked at Louis sadly. “It wasn’t my finest experience.”

Louis sat up now, turning to Harry. “Why?”

Harry flicked his hand. “I mean I was dressed all scruffy, but still…” He bit his lip. “They were horrible, Louis. They more or less threw me out of the shop.” His voice hitched a little at the memory.

Louis’ eyes narrowed. “They were horrible to you?”

“Yeah, but umm Mr thingy, the manager downstairs, he knew someone and she was lovely. She got me sorted with the suit and stuff for tonight.”

Louis took Harry’s hand. “I’m so sorry you were treated like that.”

“It’s ok, Louis,” Harry whispered.

“It’s not fucking okay. How dare they treat you like that? How fucking dare they judge you on your appearance?”

Harry rubbed his thumb over Louis’ wrist. “It’s okay.” His voice was barely there.

“I’ll take you tomorrow,” Louis fumed.

“No, you’re too busy. I will go back to Alison, she’ll help me,” Harry protested.

Louis shook his head. “Sleep now, we’ll sort it in the morning.”

They settled down, Louis laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling, wide awake now, his mind in overdrive. Harry laid his head on Louis’ chest.

“Night, Louis.”

“Night, love.” Louis kissed a finger and laid it softly on Harry’s hair.

 

Louis had a restless night. Harry’s experience in the shops weighed heavily on his mind. There was no way these shop assistants knew Harry’s profession, so it was purely based on his appearance. Louis was furious. He was furious with himself too. He had prejudged him but he had at least chased after him and apologised. A knot tightened in his stomach, he looked down at the sleeping boy, puffing soft breaths of air across Louis’ chest. He was the kindest, politest soul he had come across in a very long time. He needed to give Harry some good memories to take away from his time with him and it would start in the morning. Louis closed his eyes and fell sound asleep.

  
~~  
  
  
Hiii thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed this chapter and have tumblr, would you [please reblog this post](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/153055889612/king-of-wishful-thinking-9770-words-by). Thank you xx


	2. Chapter 2

Louis slipped out of bed the next morning, ordered breakfast, and had a quick shower. Harry was still fast asleep when the breakfast arrived so Louis put a selection of things on a tray and carried it into the bedroom.

“Morning sunbeam,” Louis sing songed.

Harry blinked awake slowly. “So sorry for oversleeping,” Harry shuffled upright, rubbing his eyes. “Best sleep ever.”

Louis put the tray down on the bed. “I brought you breakfast.”

Harry looked visibly shocked. He slid out of bed, gloriously naked. He cupped his junk and looked around for his pants.

“I know you’re not shy,” Louis waved a hand towards Harry’s nakedness. “Just act how you would at home, I want you to feel comfortable,” Louis reassured him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and rubbed his cheek against Louis’ damp hair.  “Thank you. I need to pee.”

Louis watched him walk to the bathroom, all slender hips and long legs. Louis sighed, smiling at the view.

 

“You eat your breakfast in bed. I'm just gonna finish off getting ready then I just have a little work to do so take your time. Enjoy it,” Louis instructed.

Harry popped his head out, toothbrush hanging from his lips.

“Should’ve woke me earlier,” Harry frowned.

Louis waved his hand. “No need, I've adjusted some meetings ‘til later today so I have the morning free.”

Harry strolled back out, lifted his tray of food and looked over at Louis. “I could come and sit with you, or are you busy?”

Louis shrugged. “Just gonna dry my hair and send a few emails. You relax, watch Jezza Kyle or whatever is on this time of day.”

Harry picked his tray up and walked to the sofa. He ate his breakfast watching Louis finishing off getting ready.

“So you know the Horans?” Harry spoke slowly.

Louis lifted his head from his laptop. “Mmm,” he watched Harry closely waiting for him to finish speaking.

“So they need someone to invest in their business?” Harry questioned.

Louis pursed his lips. “Umm kind of. I'd be almost like a sleeping partner. They want my money but I couldn't make any decisions about how the company is run. I'd receive a share of the business but,” Louis shrugged. “I have no interest in the brewing game, I don't want that. I just want to give them a chunk of money for their land. It's complicated.” Louis fluttered his hand and scooped his fringe out of his eyes. “My lawyers are still pouring over the details,” Louis added.

Harry nodded slowly. “Messy then.”

Louis’ head shot up. “Just business, Harry. It's just numbers.”

Harry eyed him. “Yeah,” he nodded slowly.

 

Louis’ phone rang. “Cowell. You finalised all the details?” Louis’ face became taut, his lips pressed in a fine line.

“I don't pay you ridiculous amounts of money to have me waiting about for these figures. I need all the information by Monday. I'm going to call a meeting and sit down with them. Show them what areas their empire is failing and offer them a lifeline they can't refuse.” Louis’ spoke in clipped tones. “Sort it, Cowell.” Louis clicked out of the call.

“Fucking lawyers.” His phone clattered to the desk.

“You don't like him?” Harry was still eating.

Louis studied Harry and huffed out a laugh. “Not particularly, no.” He shook his head. “So glad you are here this week, Harry. You are a great distraction.”

“Have you eaten?” Harry picked up a slice of mango.

Louis was staring at his phone. “No, I'm okay. Just had tea.”

Harry picked up a juicy strawberry and dipped it in yogurt. “Eat, please.” He fed Louis the strawberry.

“What if I was allergic to strawberries?” Louis spoke between chewing. Harry looked horrified.

“I'm joking, sunbeam.” Louis ruffled Harry's hair up.

“When you're ready we are going on a shopping adventure.”

Harry looked downcast. “Oh.”

“It'll be fine, don't worry,” Louis assured him.

 

Harry went off to get ready and Louis worked.

“Could I uhm… could I borrow a top from you?” Harry stood in his jeans, itching idly at his torso.

Louis looked up. “They'll be a bit small but help yourself to anything.”

Harry chose a plain white t shirt. It was a little short on him and fit snugly against his chest.

“Your damn nipples,” Louis bit his bottom lip and rolled his eyes.

“You like them?” Harry popped his hip cockily.

Louis sighed dramatically. “Yes, Harry, they're glorious just like the bloody rest of you. Nothing is understated, is it?”

Harry chuckled. “Is that meant in a nice way or..?” He paused and raised his eyebrows.

“No, I hate tight bodies, juicy nips, and big dicks,” Louis replied sarcastically.

 

The hotel limo dropped them in town. Harry fidgeted as they stood on the pavement outside of Harvey Nichols.

“It's a bit posh.” Harry’s eyed up the uniformed doorman in full top hat and tails.

“We’ll be fine, they're expecting us.” Louis crossed the pavement and the doorman sprung to life.

“Good morning, Sir. Welcome to Harvey Nichols.”

Harry shrunk back, his spine curving over as he walked behind Louis. Louis got through the doors and turned to Harry. “Hey, it'll be fine, love. Don't you worry.” Louis put a protective arm around Harry's waist, holding his hip and guiding him to the lifts.

Louis scanned the information plate inside and pressed three.

“Are you going to help me pick out clothes?” Harry checked his hair in the mirrored walls.

“You'll see.” The lift dinged and Louis ushered him out.

They walked down the floor to a set of double doors labelled personal shopping.

A man in a smart black suit jumped to attention.

“Can I be of assistance?”

“Mr Styles and Mr Tomlinson. We’ve booked out the suite for the whole morning. Mr Styles needs a whole new wardrobe, so let's get to it,”

The man almost bowed to them.

“Sirs please, follow me. I'm Lance and I'm going to look after you this morning. Marla and Joel will be able to find you everything you need and I am here to keep you comfortable.”

Lance took them into a huge dressing area with sofas and mirrors. Clothes rails sat to one side, a coffee machine with pastries to the other side.

[](https://postimg.org/image/4klebmfxv/) [](https://postimg.org/image/4klebmfxv/)  
  


“Can I get you both a drink?” Lance sat them down.

Louis looked at Harry. “Drink, love?” His voice much softer when he spoke to Harry.

Harry shook his head, his teeth worrying at his lip. “No. Thank you.”

Louis turned to Lance. “I'll have a latte, please.”

Lance rushed off, coming back minutes later with a perfect cup of latte. Joel and Marla following behind him.

 

After short introductions Louis stood up.

“This young man needs some extra special treatment today. I want him to have everything he needs plus lots of things he doesn't need. From underwear to outerwear. Suits, shirts, formal and casual wear. I want you to give my credit card the battering of a lifetime.”

Harry was looking up at Louis jaw dropped, eyes wide.

“Boots, hats, scarves, ties, socks, jeans, sweaters. You name it, he needs it, plus he needs a golfing outfit with shoes.”

Marla and Joel glanced at each other.

“This beautiful man deserves beautiful things,” Louis sipped his coffee. “So let’s give him what he deserves.”

The assistants quizzed Harry about his sizes and his preferred style of clothing. They left them and went to source outfits for him.

“You didn’t have to do all of this,” Harry turned and whispered to Louis.

“But I want to,” Louis simply smiled.

 

For the next few hours Harry was dressed and undressed dozens of times. They picked out clothes together. Harry’s eyes lighting up at some of the outfits. Louis observed that he seemed to love funky colours and quirky accessories, asking the assistants to bring more and more stuff for him to look at. Louis encouraged him to try things on and feel good about himself. From a smart black suit and slick black boots to  a vibrant red shirt with puffed sleeves and silver sparkly boots he loved them all.

“Love that.” Louis nodded encouragingly at the quirky red flowery suit he was eyeing up.

Harry shook his head in wonder, smiling shyly at Louis.

The rack was full of things to take and only a small pile of things they’d rejected.

“I think I have everything I could ever possibly need.” Harry stood in just his black boxers.

“Choose something nice to wear. I’m taking you for lunch before I have to dash to my meeting.”

Louis winked at him.

Harry looked unsure. “What should I wear?”

“Whatever you like, love.” Louis blazed a smile at him. “You look stunning in whatever you wear.”

Harry chose a mulberry coloured suit worn with a simple black shirt with most of the buttons open. He chose black boots to finish off the look. Louis was shaking his head and smiling.

“Well well, look at you.” He stood up and approached Harry. Harry was blushing and smiling coyly.

“Do you feel amazing? Because you bloody well look amazing,” Louis touched the lapel of the suit.

“I do.” Harry gazed down at Louis. “Thank you.”

 

Lance came in, his cheeks flushed from all the excitement.

“Lance, it’s been a pleasure to spend such an obscene amount of money with you.” Louis shook his hand.

“Thank you.” Harry took Lance’s hand in both of his. “It’s been fantastic,”

Lance blushed even harder. “If there is anything at all I can help you with, anything, just name it.”

“ Well..” Harry’s eyes flicked from Lance to Louis. “I love that.” Harry pointed to the nautical tie Lance had on around his neck. Louis widened his eyes to Lance and tipped his head towards Harry. “Do you have one for him?”

Lance grimaced. “No, sorry. But he can have this one.” Lance took the tie off and handed it to Harry.

“That’s very generous, Lance. Thank you.” Louis smiled.

They sent the bags back to the hotel in the limo and they walked through town to their dinner date. Harry felt for Louis’ hand, slotting them together and squeezing. “You’re wonderful. You know that right?”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand. “Right back at ya.”

Heads turned as the handsome couple strolled through town, chatting about their day and browsing in the shop windows.

They passed a jewelers, Louis pulled him inside.

“I’m looking for a new watch for my partner,” Louis proclaimed before Harry had the chance to protest.

“Louis.” Harry’s voice was tight.

“We can donate it to charity after Wednesday,” Louis offered quietly.

Harry’s shoulders rose and fell. “Ok,” he agreed.

“Choose a watch and something else you like.” Louis nudged Harry.

“I don’t know?” Harry looked confusedly at the watches.

Louis realised he was struggling then glanced down himself.  “You like those? They’re not brash like a heavy gold one.” Louis pointed to the black and titanium Hublot.

Harry stared at Louis. “You get me, don’t you?”

Louis smiled. “You would never be the gold watch type of guy.”

Louis asked to look at the Hublot. He watched Harry fasten it to his wrist and hold it out to look at it.

“Suits you.” Louis nodded encouragingly. “Now choose a piece of jewelry that just springs out at you. That you just love the look of.”

Harry looked through the glass at the tray of rings. Louis watched him, watched his eyes scan over them.

“I’d really like you to have one.” Louis took a step towards him, placing his hand in the small of Harry’s back.

“That one’s pretty.” Harry pointed at a ring with aquamarine stones.

The assistant passed them the ring. Harry tried it on a few fingers but it sat comfortably on his index finger.

“Lovely.” Louis met Harry’s gaze.

 

They walked out of the shop, Harry was in a bit of a daze.

“Stop worrying.” Louis reached for his hand.

 

They lunched in a small Italian restaurant, feasting on pasta. Louis’ eyes swept down Harry’s outfit.

“You know, clothes don’t make a man and it really doesn’t bother me. I love slobbing about in sweats but by god, you do scrub up well, Styles.”

Harry ducked his head and smiled. “Feels nice.”

 

Louis had to rush off at the end as he was getting late for his meeting at the town hall.

“Call for the limo,” Louis yelled as he darted off.

Harry stood alone, looking down at his outfit. A small smile began to spread across his face.

He walked back to the shop from yesterday, pausing to peer through the window he hesitated, took a step back, took a slow breath and pushed the door open.

It was the same two men in the shop, one glance at his designer suit and boots and the men were fawning over him.

“Do you remember me?” Harry asked them both, neither man showed any flicker of recognition.

“I came in yesterday,” Harry’s voice trembled a little. “You made me feel worthless. You asked me to leave. You judged me on my appearance when actually I had money to spend in your shop. No one should ever make anyone feel like you made me feel yesterday. Be nice, gentlemen. It costs nothing.”

Harry turned on his heel and left the shop, his shoulders back, head held high.

 

Harry walked back to the hotel. It was a lovely day, the sun was shining, and the streets were bustling with shoppers.

Mr Higgins was coordinating the arrival of a wedding party. Harry went to the porter and asked where his bags would be. The porter escorted him to the locked room and helped him to the lift. Mr Higgins caught Harry’s eye and smiled approvingly.

 

Harry hung all his clothes up, trying some of them on again and pirouetting in the mirror in delight. He spent the rest of the afternoon napping and watching TV. Louis texted him in the early evening and said he would be thirty minutes.

 

Louis walked into the suite to find Harry, lounged on a chair, feet up on the piano, stark naked except for the nautical tie fastened perfectly around his aroused dick.

“Missed you.” Harry posed seductively.

Louis dropped his keycard. “I was gonna take you out for dinner, but fuck that for now.” Louis crossed the room to Harry and straddled him.

“Did you have something in mind?” Louis trailed his finger down Harry’s abs.

“Anything involving your body suits me,” Harry purred.

 

They spent the evening in bed. Harry fucked Louis. Louis fell asleep exhausted in Harry’s arms, waking up late into the night starving, and then ordering burgers and milkshakes to the room.

Full and lethargic, Louis ran the huge bathtub and they got in together.

“I went back to the mean shop today,” Harry confessed.

Louis was laid between Harry's legs, head on his chest. Louis rubbed Harry's thigh that was bracketing his hips. “What happened?”

Harry huffed out a breath. “It was childish, I know, but I lectured them on being nice to people and walked out.”

Louis rubbed his head against Harry's chest. “Good for you, I'm proud of you.”

“So did your meetings go well?” Harry poured coconut scented soap into his hands, wrapping his arms around Louis and washing his chest.

Louis took a breath. “The plans I submitted were all passed in theory. I can't change the oasthouse in any way on the outside as it's a grade two listed building but I could renovate it inside and keeping to the original features I can convert it into living space.”

Harry nodded slowly. “And the brewery?”

“Isn't really my concern, Harry.” Louis sounded a little irritated.

Harry squeezed him. “Sorry. Didn't mean to pry.”

Louis sighed. He grabbed Harry's thighs and wrapped them around himself. “No I’m sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that.”

“Let's forget work stuff, let me chill you out.” Harry rolled Louis over so they were chest to chest. Louis went a little cross eyed looking so closely at Harry.

“Tell me what you want,” Harry purred low, letting his hands slide down over Louis’ back and over the mounds of his bum.

“You’d let me fuck you?” Louis questioned Harry.

“Of course.”

Louis surged forward, Harry turned his head, Louis’ lips connected with Harry’s jawline. Louis stilled, pulling away to look at Harry.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“No need to apologise.” Harry kissed Louis’ cheek softly.

“I keep forgetting, I don't mean to make you feel..” Louis rambled.

Harry shushed him with a finger to his lips. “You don't make me feel anything, but kissing is the one thing I need to keep for me, for real feelings and emotions. Sorry.”

Louis let a slow breath out. “No, don't _you_ be sorry. I completely understand.

“Sex is great, but kissing is my thing. I need that to be genuine,” Harry elaborated.

Louis stared at Harry. “So,” Louis ground his cock into Harry’s. “How do you like it?”

 

A couple of hours later, they laid in each other’s arms. Their faces both flushed, eyes a little glazed with Harry sporting a few bite marks on his body.

“You fuck like a demon,” Harry huffed, stretching naked, his muscles jumping in his stomach.

“Ages since I did that,” Louis admitted. “I enjoyed meself.” He giggled, his head on Harry’s chest. He cupped Harry’s soft balls, kneading gently. “You are a dream to fuck.”

Harry inhaled, his cock jerking at the interest down there. “So are you.”

 

They slept well, Louis’ alarm waking them up not too early the next morning. They ordered room service and showered together, giving each other swift morning hand jobs before the butler knocked on the door. Louis ran and answered in his bathrobe, tipping him generously and seeing him out.

“Eat plenty, you’ll need it for all that golfing,” Louis teased.

Harry stood in just a towel, wet curls dripping down his body. “Bit nervous, hope I fit in.”

Louis smiled kindly. “You'll be ace, don't worry.”

They ate breakfast together, Louis teasing Harry about golfing terms.

“So ever had a hole in one?” The glint in Louis’ eye enough to tell Harry it was innuendo.

“No.” Harry stood up and stretched but quickly grabbed Louis and bent him over the table, lifting his bathrobe to rub his semi erect cock over Louis’ arse. “But there's always a first time.”

Louis was breathless with laughter. Harry held him in place, kissing down his spine until he reached his arse crack. “Some holes are far more inviting than others though and I always want to sink into those.” His breath ghosted over Louis’ opening.

Louis gasped. Harry smiled and licked a broad stripe across it. Louis’ knees buckled a little.

“I have great aim.” Harry pointed his tongue and probed a little. “My handicap is that I have a weakness for the holes.” Louis whined and ground backwards into Harry's face. “My swing is firm.”

“Stop fucking talking,” Louis cried. Harry smiled and pushed harder with his tongue.

“We’re going to be late.” He teased at Louis’ hole, reaching around him to grasp Louis’ cock.

“Who cares?” Louis surrendered his body over to intense sensations and overwhelming feelings as Harry lapped and teased at his rim, steadily jerking him off at the same time.

“So fucking hot.” Harry couldn't help but give a running commentary.

Louis was shaking, his body overwhelmed with sweet sensations.

Harry worked at him with his tongue, the rhythmic movement of his hand bringing Louis to the brink of orgasm.

“Harry, please,” Louis whined. Harry had swiped his thumb over the wet end of Louis’ cock, making his body jerk.

Harry circled his tongue, pumping harder at Louis who went rigid then fell hard into his climax.

“Shit, oh fucking hell.” Louis’ body convulsed. Harry pulled away from his arse, his face flushed, his lips red and swollen.

Louis collapsed back into his chair, head thrown back and eyes closed. His nose pinched in tight when he heaved a breath in, flaring open as he exhaled. “Forgot how good that could be,” he panted.

Harry watched him intently. “Glad you liked it.”

Louis opened one eye. “Liked?” He huffed, grinning. “Understatement.”

 

They rushed to get ready, Harry in all black golfing gear, finished off with a white belt and his hair tucked inside a blue baseball cap.

[](https://postimg.org/image/jh926avtx/) [](https://postimg.org/image/jh926avtx/)  
  


Louis wore jeans and a simple black Armani sweater with white stripes.

[ ](https://postimg.org/image/xgbrze4xd/)

“We need suits too,” Louis yelled between burst from his hairdryer.

“Suits?” Harry mouthed at him through the mirror.

“Dinner and auction after the tournament,” Louis explained.

Harry nodded slowly. “Ok.” He went off and put one of his new suits into a suit carrier with shirt and shoes to go along with it. He went to Louis’ wardrobe.

“Which one?” He swept his hand along the line of suits.

“You choose.” Louis waved his hand. Harry chose him a smart pinstripe suit and shirt and added the nautical tie Lance had given them. He smiled to himself.

“You look hot.” Harry observed as Louis finished off his quiff.

“You look hot in a golf geek kinda way.” Louis spritzed his hair with hairspray and pushed his wallet into his back pocket along with his phone. “Ready?”

Harry nodded. “As I’ll ever be.”

They picked up the suit bags and left.

 

A car picked them up and drove them out of town towards the golf course. It was a tournament for the Horan’s favourite charity back in Ireland. They checked into the hotel and dropped off their overnight bags before retreating back downstairs to join the others.

 

There were celebrities there as well as a few professional golfers. Harry bit his thumb nail nervously as they mingled in the clubhouse.

“Stop fidgeting, you’ll be fine.” Louis placed a hand in the small of Harry’s back.

Harry smiled weakly at Louis. “Feel totally out of my depth.”

“Hey now, come on. You have every right to be here, just relax and enjoy it.”

Niall gave a speech about the charity and their aims for fundraising. There was banter from some of his family members on the floor which was all taken in good humour.

 

Niall divided the teams into two. The celebrities and sportspeople versus team Horan. Harry was on Niall’s team. They tossed a coin and retreated out to the course. Louis circulated with the other non participants, chatting and watching the first tee off. Every pair were playing the first hole then just one pair would play the rest of the holes until the last hole where they would all play again. Louis’ phone vibrated in his pocket. He slid it out to see Cowell’s name.

 

“Cowell,” Louis bit out.

“Louis. How are you doing?” Simons sycophantic voice crackled down the line.

“I'd be much better if you’d do your job, I pay you enough.”

Simon inhaled sharply down the line. “Relax. I'm on my way to Leeds right now, I can meet with you today if you'd like? Everything is in order.”

Louis pursed his lips. “I'm at a charity event with the Horans. There's an auction tonight after dinner. Come to Oulton Hall and meet them, open your wallet, let the moths out.”

Cowell hummed his agreement, Louis scowled and clicked out of the conversation. He looked over at Harry, shielding his eyes from the hazy sun. Harry was shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot. Each of the Horan players were matched with someone from the other team. Harry had been matched with an Olympic medal winning gymnast. He came across and shook Harry's hand. Harry seemed to relax, his shoulders coming down his stance a little less rigid.

The man matched Harry's height but was much broader across the shoulders and chest, his biceps bulging. He was in physical peak fitness.

The guy leaned in and whispered something to Harry making him gasp and cover his mouth laughing, his eyes dancing with mirth.

They were the next two to tee off. Harry swung first, the crack of the club hitting the ball and the whoosh as it sailed through the air. It was a great first tee. The gymnast stood awkwardly, his body in the wrong alignment, his shoulders hunched over. He swung, scuffing the grass he hit the ball but momentum and speed were lost in his poor swing. He shook his head embarrassed. Harry bent and said something to him, gesticulating with his hands.

They both set off towards the hole, marching down the sides of the green, chatting. Harry was smiling and nodding. He turned to look for Louis, Louis held his phone up and lifted his finger, Harry held his hand up and turned back to walk.

Louis let them get a bit in front then set off after them. Harry made the hole in three shots which was par. The guy who Louis learned was called Max finally sunk his ball two over par.

 

Harry immediately began to coach him. Louis watched as Harry modelled the pose, legs slightly apart arse pushed out, he swung slowly, showing Max how his body needed to follow through. Max copied him. Harry stood behind, hands on him, placing him in the correct stance. Adjusting his hips, tapping his feet apart, squaring his shoulders. Louis’ jaw tightened a little.

Max grasped Harry's shoulder and kept his hand there. James approached Louis.

“He's too kind, teaching his opponent how to golf.” James nodded towards Harry.

Louis pursed his lips in a wry smile. “Yep, he is.”

“Quite a catch you got yourself there.” James tilted his head. “You make a handsome couple.”

Louis nodded weakly. “Yeah, umm can you excuse me, James, my lawyer keeps trying to get hold of me. He is on his way here from London, can I just..?” Louis held his phone up. James nodded and wandered off.

Louis walked over to a golf buggy and sat down on the back. He scrubbed his hands over his face and groaned. He didn’t hear Harry approaching.

“Hey, are you ok?” Harry sat beside him, his brows pulled together in concern.

“Headache, it’s nothing, honestly.” Louis plastered on a smile.

“You don’t look fine.” Harry scanned Louis’ face.

“I am, honestly.” Louis assured him. “Look your opponent is looking for you.”

Max was making his way towards them. They both stood up.

“Max, this is Louis, my boyfriend. Louis, this is Max.” The men shook hands.

“Your fella is trying to teach me how to swing but I fear I'm a lost cause.”

They made small talk, Harry watching Louis intently.

“Come on, let's catch up with the play.” Louis led them down the green.

 

James caught up with Louis a little later in the round.  “Everything ok with your lawyer?”

Louis paused for a second, recalling their conversation. “Oh, yeah. Yes, he’s almost arrived in Leeds.” Louis had forgotten the reason he had used to avoid talking about his and Harry’s relationship with James.

“Invite him tonight. We had a chap cancel on us, we have a spare place at dinner.” James instructed.

Louis nodded slowly. “I’ll see if he can make it.”

 

“Free dinner, I’ll be there for sure,” Simon drawled down the phone. “I’m almost in Leeds.”

“It’s not fucking free it’s five grand a ticket, you moron,” Louis hissed at him.

“But I’m a late attender, my seat would be going beggi..”

“Five grand or don’t bother coming.” Louis clicked out of the call. Simon made his blood boil he couldn’t even remember why he still worked with him, Simon had backed him years ago with one of his first bigger contracts. He offered Louis all the legal help he needed to put the plans through for a new urban village in an up and coming part of London. They managed to cash in on the redevelopment of East London during the planning for the olympic games. They both profited hugely from the deal and Louis built a beautiful community for people to live in. But Louis noticed a change in Simon the more deals they pulled off. His ego inflated with every success story and he seemed to thrive on being ruthless and although Louis always put business first, Simon positively relished the kill. Louis saw sides to Simon that he really didn’t like.

 

“You look stressed.” Harry leant over and whispered in his ear, pulling back to scan his face.

“I’m fine, my lawyer is coming to the event now.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Well forget business today, relax and enjoy yourself.” Harry linked his arm through Louis’.

“I will, sunbeam.” Louis nudged into Harry’s side. “How can I not enjoy myself when you’re here.”

Harry’s face broke into a beaming smile. “Stop it.” He blushed, his eyes sparkling.

Louis couldn’t help but smile back. Harry’s face was made to smile like this and Louis felt a warm glow that he’d made it happen.

 

They’d reached hole ten when Simon arrived. He had phoned Louis and announced he was on a golf buggy making his way to them.

Louis’ stomach churned a little. He looked for him approaching and wandered off to meet him arriving.

“Lou.”  
Louis bristled. Only his family called him Lou, he knew Simon did things like this to wind him up.

“Si.” Louis nodded at him.

“How’s it going?” Simon pulled sunglasses over his eyes.

“Fine.” Louis really didn’t want him here.

“You suckered this lot into your little web of charm?” Simon nodded with his head at the crowd of people.

“Shut up,” Louis bit out.

Louis could see James approaching with a smile on his face.

“Hello there,” James held his hand out. “You must be Simon.”

Simon’s smile was sickly and fake. “Mr Horan..”

“Please, call me James.”

“James. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Simon whipped his sunglasses off and shook James’ hand.

“Likewise,” James smiled. “Thank you for supporting our charity event.

Louis saw Simon’s jaw tighten.

“Simon was just saying how delighted he was to be here and can’t wait for the auction.” Louis cut in before Simon could say anything.

“Excellent. Well there are some wonderful prizes, yachting holiday, art and a day in the pits at a formula one meet.”

Louis nodded along enthusiastically. Simon’s face remained sardonic.

“Well I have done all those things but yes it’s a wonderful cause.”

Louis clenched his fists by his side. Simon had to go. After this deal that was it, he was going to break ties with this gross specimen.

 

“Hey, my hole is coming up.” Harry had descended on them.

“Ok Haz, we’ll be right there.” Louis swallowed, he knew he sounded falsely bright.

“Haz? We haven’t had the pleasure.” Simon shuffled forward a little. Louis felt him push himself up to his full height which, even with lifts in his shoes was no where near as tall as Harry.

Harry’s eyes flicked to Louis, uncertainty clouding his features.

“Simon, this is Harry, my umm, my boyfriend. Harry this is Simon, my lawyer.”

Louis saw Harry’s face break out into a smile. Simon’s head whipped to Louis, beads of sweat beginning to form on his top lip.

“Boyfriend?” It came out as a question.

“You know I don’t usually mix my personal life with my business, but I was going to be away all week and I wanted Harry with me for this.” Louis kept his cool and the words flowed from his lips.

“Right,” Simon finally replied. “Harry,” he held his hand out to him. “This is a first. We don’t normally get an insight into Louis’ personal life.”

Harry looked like a frightened rabbit, his eyes blinking slowly at Louis.

“Like I said, I wanted him with me.” Louis cut across the circle of people to take Harry’s hand and guide him back to his game of golf.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled.

“Nothing to be sorry for, he’s a dick.” Louis squeezed his hand. “Go play your hole. Good luck.”

Harry turned and scanned Louis’ face. “Do you need me to kiss you or anything?”

Louis shook his head. “It’s fine, don’t worry.”

Harry set off towards his golf partner. Louis watched Max lean in and say something to Harry. Harry nodded and Max slung his arm around Harry’s shoulders and walked them both to the buggy to ride to their hole.

Louis lept onto his own buggy, head down, deep in thought.

  
Harry’s ball was already sat on the tee as Louis approached. Harry was looking down at the ball, looking up where he was aiming then his arm swung and the club cracked loudly as it hit the ball.

A murmur of approval went around the group.

Max placed his ball down, got into position. Harry was cupping his mouth, coaching him. Max looked up and grinned at what Harry had said. He swung the club and hit the ball. It wasn’t struck as cleanly as Harry’s but he’s hit it well and it had travelled far down the green. The two boys jumped onto the buggy and it set off.

“Friendly sort, your boyfriend.” Simon had come up behind Louis and had watched the exchange between Harry and Max.

“Yes, he is.” Louis glanced over his shoulder before walking towards his own buggy.

“I’ll just ride with you.” Simon followed him. Louis really didn’t want to cause a scene at the Horan’s event but he really was pissed off with Simon.

“So how long have you and Harry been an item?” Louis knew Simon wouldn’t let this drop.

“Harry is my business.” Louis attempted to shut him up.

“I just wondered.” Simon held his hands out.

“Well don’t. Just forget all about him, you are here for business matters only.”

 

They arrived at the putting green, Harry’s ball in a great position. Max on the other hand was searching for his ball in the rough. Harry delayed his shot and went into the long grass, laughing at Max and he hacked away at the greenery with their irons.

“Very pretty,” Simon piped up again.

“Will you give it a fucking rest,” Louis snarled at him.

“Seem’s like I’m not the only one who’s noticed though. His partner looks quite smitten with him and Harry is going above and beyond to help him.”

Louis tried to ignore Simon’s barbs.

Harry found Max’s ball in the rough, he whistled softly through his teeth and nodded his head downwards to Max. Max trotted over and grabbed Harry in a hug. Harry folded into his golf partners arms with a gleeful smile.

“Oh he’s _very_ friendly I see.” Simon raised his sunglasses and cocked his head to the side, staring at Louis.

Louis stared over at Harry and Max. Max was taking advice from Harry how to get out of the rough. Harry was simulating a shot, Max was stood close behind him, watching his arms and upper body slowly move and pretend to stroke the ball. Max leant into Harry, whispering something to him at which they both laughed.

“Well he’s free to do what he wants,” Louis replied, his eyes still on Harry. Harry was choosing his wood for the killer shot, taking out a chubby ended club from the bag. Max jogged over to him and mouthed something to Harry. Harry gasped and laughed at Max.

“Now I know you are lying. I’ve never known you to introduce someone as your boyfriend, so pull the other one.”

“I paid for his services,” Louis snapped. “He charges by the hour and I paid for him for the week, okay? Get it now?” Louis strode away just as Harry sank his ball into the hole to rousing cheers. Harry’s eyes scanned the crowd but Louis was already half way back to the clubhouse.

He jumped from the golf cart and jogged inside, heading for the toilets. He locked himself into a cubicle and sank down on the lid of the toilet, hugging his knees as he folded his body in half and laid his head on his hands.

“Fuck,” he murmured. It took him all his willpower to stop his stomach from heaving. He felt dreadful, his mouth was dry, his head thumping.

He stayed in there a little while, coming out and splashing his face with water when it sounded like no one was in there. He snuck out and went around the back of the clubhouse. He slid his phone out of his pocket, he had a missed call and a voicemail plus three texts from Harry. He ignored them all.

He stood there for a while until he heard voices approaching.

“This _is_ his golf cart,” Harry’s concerned voice carried from the front of the clubhouse.

Louis pushed his body off the wall and rounded the corner.

“ _Louis_.”  Harry’s voice drawled his name, relief and mixed with confusion. “You okay?”

“Harry...I’m sorry I...suddenly felt...iffy, needed to just..” Louis’ breathy voice spoke stilted words.

“Come and sit down, you look terrible.” Harry fussed around him, guiding him to the clubhouse doors and pushing them open. Louis let him steer him into the bar.

“Can I get some iced water, please?” Harry called over to the barman who was there within seconds with his request.

“Drink this,” Harry ordered.

Louis took a sip, the freezing water hitting his stomach.

“I’m sorry I missed your putt.” Louis took another sip.

Harry wafted his hand around. “Shhh it’s fine, stop worrying about me. Do you wanna go back to the hotel?”

Louis could feel his shirt sticking to his back with sweat. The waves of dread were washing over him, the rush of adrenaline making his limbs shake a little.

“You’re shaking.” Harry placed his palm on Louis’ thigh.

“You go back, I’ll be fine,” Louis protested.

“No,” Harry simply stated.

Louis closed his eyes, tried to get his breathing under control but his own voice echoed in his head.

_I paid for his services, he charges by the hour…_

Louis made a supreme effort and opened his eyes. “Dodgy guts, it’s going now, had terrible bellyache.”

Harry rubbed his leg gently. “Poor thing.  You look really bad, Louis.”

Louis huffed out a laugh. “Cheers, love.”

“No, I mean..You know what I mean.” Harry’s voice was low.

“Come on, you have one more hole to ace.”

“I don’t care about that, they’ll just skip me. Let’s stay here and make sure you’re okay.” Harry pulled Louis towards him and held him close, murmuring soothing words.

Louis enjoyed the comfort for a few more seconds then pushed himself up and held his hand out.

“Come on, sunbeam, show ‘em how it’s done.”

Harry took his hand and stood up. “You sure?”

 

Simon was exiting his golf buggy as Louis and Harry walked out.

“There you both are.” Simon’s sleazy smile was plastered over his face.

Louis ignored him.

“Louis is feeling a little unwell.” Harry guided Louis to the golf buggy.

“You sure about this? I don’t mind leaving the competition.” Harry reiterated, sweeping a few strands of Louis’ hair from his face.

“I’m fine, Harry.  Really.” Louis grazed his cheek against Harry's fingers.

Cowell coughed dramatically. “I’m going back to the hotel to change for dinner, see you both tonight.”

“Twat,” Louis swore quietly.

 

Harry rejoined the match, playing the last hole and coming a very respectable third overall.

“A stellar opponent, I really was not worthy.” Max held his hand out to Harry.

Harry clasped his hand and pulled him in for a hug.  “It was an honour to play with such a legend.”

 

They all returned to the clubhouse and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon socialising and having drinks. Louis stuck to mineral water, Harry fussing around him with concern.

“I feel okay now,” Louis reassured him.

“Think we should go to the room and have a rest before dinner,” Harry suggested.

Louis checked his watch, they had a couple of hours before pre dinner drinks.

“Aye, come on then,” Louis agreed.

They stripped out of their clothes and snuggled under the covers. Harry put a protective arm around Louis and nestled him in close to his chest.

“You scared me earlier, you looked so pale,” Harry confessed.

“Sorry, love. I'd had crossed words with Cowell and it just affected my tummy.” Louis closed his eyes, relishing the heat and slight sweat of Harry's body.

“Do I stink?” Harry realised Louis was very close to his armpit.

“You smell wonderful.” Louis inhaled his scent.

“Go to sleep,” Harry chided, feeling Louis’ hand trailing a path down his body.

“You’re hot as fuck.” Louis’ hand found the mound of Harry's hipbone, then he clasped his hand around and nuzzled Harry's chest. But no matter how hard he tried, sleep would not come.

 _I paid for his services_ rang around Louis’ head.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block it out but his brain wanted to torture him a little bit longer.

_I paid for his services._

Louis groaned out loud.

Harry squeezed him in closer, humming softly in his sleep.

Why had he done that? Why had he blurted that out to Cowell of all people?

 

Louis’ alarm went off without him sleeping at all. He pushed down the sick feeling in his stomach and took a shower. He could hear Harry singing along to his songs in the bedroom. Louis took his time, lingering in the bathroom, avoiding Harry.

Harry knocked and popped his head around the bathroom door. “Okay?”

Louis jumped and lifted his arm to spray deodorant.

“Yep.” He smiled.

Harry had a cup in his hand. “Want tea?”

Louis smiled. “I'd love one.”

 

They drank their tea, getting ready together.

Harry watched Louis get dressed.

“You've been quiet since you felt poorly. You sure you want to do this tonight?”

Louis nodded slowly. “I'm fine, love, honestly. Cowell just seems to rub me up the wrong way and I get agitated being around him.”

Harry studied Louis’ face. “Then why keep him around?”

Louis shrugged. “Good question, Harry.”

Louis walked across the room. He was bare chested, just his suit trousers fitting snugly to his body.

“I think this will be my last deal with him.”

“Oh?” Harry watched him, engrossed.

“He makes killer deals, he's ruthless, and his team are sharp. But as a person I dislike him a lot.” Louis shrugged the white shirt over his shoulders. “So I will find myself a new legal team. Out with the old..”

Harry strode over to him. “And in with the new,” he finished off.

“Yeah.” Louis reached up and twisted a curl between his fingers, Harry brushed his cheek into Louis’ touch.

“I don't know if I congratulated you properly on your excellent placing in the golf tournament.” Louis dropped to his knees. Harry looked down startled.

Louis winked exaggeratedly. “To the victor the spoils.”

His fingers hooked inside Harry's boxers and began to peel them down.

“You don't have to..”

Louis kissed Harry's thigh. “I want to.”

 

Louis blew Harry. His legs wobbled halfway through when Louis tipped his head and Harry could see his cock bulging in Louis’ throat.

Louis guided him to the bed, sitting him on the edge and slotting his body in between.

“Such a pretty cock,” Louis panted as he caught his breath for a second, swallowing Harry back down again.

“You're too good at this.” Harry’s head lolled back, his eyes closed, the long column of his throat on display.

Louis smiled and took Harry down again, upping his efforts until Harry was spilling into his mouth.

Louis waited until Harry's body stopped spasming. He stood up, straddling his hips, and ran his thumbs over the soft stubble of Harry's neck. He looked at Harry, his eyes blown wide from coming, his breaths coming in short punchy gasps.

“Want to sink my teeth into your neck, leave a mark.”

Harry blinked slowly, his lips obscenely red from biting them. “You can.”

Louis lowered his head to the delicate skin on the junction of his neck and shoulder. He sucked a mark, biting just a little. He could feel Harry's nipples go hard against his chest, soft moans leaving him, his cock giving an interested twitch under Louis. Louis brought his hands to Harry’s chest and brushed over his sensitive nipples. Harry whined.

Louis relished in the slight salt of his skin. Harry gripped Louis’ hips, his fingers pinching in. Louis was hard in his pants, had been hard from sucking Harry off, but Harry's reaction to the love bite was having a huge effect on him. Harry pressed his palm into Louis’ bulge. Louis whined, muttering high pitched profanities, canting his hips up, chasing more. Harry grinned cockily, one side of his mouth rising higher than the other.

“Like how you sound.” Harry pressed in again. “You make the best sex noises.”

They rolled around on the bed, Louis sucking random marks into Harry's skin. Harry teased Louis through his trousers.

“You like this?” Louis’ breath ghosting over Harry’s skin making him shudder and come out in goosebumps.

“Ye-ah.”

Louis sunk his teeth in again. Harry was limp, his body falling backwards onto the bed, pulling Louis with him.

Louis sat up, his eyes trailing down to his puffed up dark nipples. He leant forward and taking one into his mouth, he grazed his teeth lightly over the bud. Harry’s cock jerked and he clawed at Louis, raspy, affected moans leaving him. Louis did the same to the other side, licking and sucking at the tightened nipple.

“To be continued.” Louis jumped up, adjusted his cock in his trousers, and began to button his shirt. Harry was sprawled, capable of nothing. “You look truly beautiful all fucked out like that,” Louis told him, shrugging his jacket on.

[](https://postimg.org/image/6m46tp2t3/) [](https://postimg.org/image/6m46tp2t3/)  
  


 

It took Harry a few more minutes to recover. He was all doe eyed and coltish legs, wobbling a little as he stood.

“You liked that?” Louis smiled at him.

“Fuck yeah.” Harry touched at the spot on his neck, a purple patch with tiny red pinholes where his sharp teeth had grazed the skin.

“Good.” Louis trailed his fingers down Harry's body.

Harry got ready, standing in front of the mirror staring at himself in his new suit.

“God I love this.” He gazed at his reflection, touching the cloth between his fingers.

[](https://postimg.org/image/6ep3iyw7r/) [](https://postimg.org/image/6ep3iyw7r/)  
  


Louis watched him, smiling at the enjoyment Harry was getting from being all dressed up.

“You were made to wear fine clothes. Your build is ideal for couture.”

Harry snapped out of his reverie and turned to Louis.

“Makes me feel amazing.” Harry smiled.

“Good.” Louis grinned.

Harry walked over to him. “Thank you for giving me this week.”

“No, thank you, Harry.” Louis swept his thumb over Harry's jawline. “I like your company.”

Harry smiled, his eyes lit up, his dimples on show.

“Wear this?” Harry reached for the tie he'd gained from Lance that he'd worn around a different part of his body. It was deep plum with tiny anchors of the same colour but made with silken threads.

“Ok.” Louis fastened it around his neck. Harry was successfully drowning out the dark thoughts that were inhabiting Louis’ brain but a dull heaviness sat in the pit of his stomach.

 

Dinner was sumptuous, the company wonderful, but Louis just picked at his food. Harry watched him, his brows drawn in a furrowed line as Louis half heartedly joined in the conversations. Cowell was at another table, Louis could see him throwing his head back in haughty laughter, his pompous voice ringing around the room. He caught Louis watching him. He picked up his glass, raising it slightly to Louis and downing his liquor in one.

Louis looked away, trying desperately to drown out the presence of Cowell.

“You did awfully well today.” A local Councillor at their table addressed Harry. Harry blushed at the compliment and attention and leaned further in towards Louis.

“My grandad was our mentor. He was much better than me and had patience to teach my sister and I.” Harry spoke slowly, over pronouncing his words.

Louis felt for his knee and gave him a little squeeze.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen the auction will start in five minutes. If you'd like a smoking break, now is your chance,” Niall announced.

There was an outdoor area for smokers. Braziers had been lit to keep the chill away. Louis and Harry declined the offers of cigars and cigarettes and stayed inside.

“You feeling okay?” Harry murmured low to Louis.

“Just a little queasy,” Louis admitted. “But I'm fine, looking forward to the auction.

Louis perused the catalogue. A day in the pits with a formula one team, a week in a villa on an island in the Indian Ocean, first class air flight anywhere in the world, a yacht in the Caribbean with crew for a weekend and Caddy for the Ryder cup team were some of the bigger lots. Artwork, fine wine and clothing were some of the lesser items.

 

“What do you like the look of?” Louis asked Harry's opinion.

“They all look wonderful.” Harry smiled wryly.

The gavel was brought down and the room was brought to order.

The items were offered. People outbidding each other, paying wild amounts of money for the items. Louis bid on them all, helping to inflate the price for the charity. He won the Indian Ocean holiday. “Think I'll give it to my mum,” he leant over and whispered to Harry.

“You go,” Harry pressed him. “It'd do you a world of good.”

Cowell bid for the formula one experience and won it. Louis had bumped the price up, outbidding him until he'd forced him to pay a colossal amount.

“Just off to the loo,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear. Louis watched him walk down the room, heads turning to watch him walk. Next up was a painting that Harry had gushed over. It was an old fashioned ship with billowing sails and masts. “I love nautical stuff.” Harry had grinned.

Louis was so engrossed in bidding he didn't notice Cowell also heading towards the toilets.

Louis pointed his finger in the air as the price jumped up.

“One thousand five hundred.” The auctioneer looked around the room. “Going once. Twice.” He brought his gavel down. “Sold.”

 

Louis clapped his hands together. Harry had been a while. He stood up to go find him and tell him the good news.

 

Harry eyed Cowell warily. Simon had engaged him in conversation and Harry ended up trapped against the wall as Simon grilled him.

“No, I just wondered how you met.  You see, Louis seems different. The tie,” Cowell inspected his own nails. “I think that might have something to do with you.” He looked up and met Harry's eyes. Harry tore at his bottom lip with his teeth and said nothing.

“I understand you charge by the hour? Well I'd love to know just what makes that boy tick. Is he kinky? I bet he's really kinky.” Cowell took his wallet out, Harry was rooted to the spot, the colour drained from his face his jaw clenched. “How much will it cost me to find out what he's like when his defences are down, when he's being fucked. I'll pay you over the odds.”

The next few seconds felt like slow motion. Cowell was heaved backwards. Louis had grabbed him and thrown him out of the way, a dull thud as his back hit the bathroom stall. Louis turned to Harry, anger and pain etched into his face.

Harry was robotic, allowing Louis to guide him outside as Louis’ garbled words seemed to go unheard.

“I'm sorry, Harry, so sorry.  Was he propositioning you? I'm so..” Louis smacked the wall with his fist.

“No, he umm...He wanted to know about you,” Harry finally raised his head. “It wasn't me he wanted, but... You told him?” Harry's voice became mildly hysterical. “It's my choice, Louis. I decide who I decide what..”

Louis scrubbed his face with his hands.  “I know, Harry, I'm so sorry.  It just came out.”

Harry felt for his phone.  He scrolled for a number and dialled, barging past Louis to stand alone.

“Yeah, taxi please from Oulton hall to Leeds city centre. Styles.” Harry clicked out.

“Please, Harry,” Louis approached him. “I didn't mean to do this to you. Please don't go.”

Harry breathed in deeply through his nose. “No. I need to just go. Please pay me up to tonight. I've made plans up here,” Harry pointed to his head, his jaw trembling. “You were my way out. I could survive business school now, get my qualification and find a job.” The tears spilled over Harry's bottom lashes.

“I don’t want you to go like this, what will you do?” Louis’ chest heaved as he attempted to get his breathing under control.

“I'll cope. I always do.” Harry wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

“I want you to have your dream.” Louis reached for Harry's hands. “Please stay.”

The taxi pulled up after several minutes of silence. Harry was shaking with the cold, Louis still holding onto him.

“I need to go.” Harry looked at Louis.

“Please,” Louis begged. “I'm so sorry, love. Please.”

Harry dropped down, resting his head on his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs. “I can't believe you did this.”

Louis crouched down next to him. “Stay, please. Let me show you how sorry I am. I was a jealous dick.”

Harry's head flew up, his eyes questioning Louis.

“Let me go pay the driver.”  Louis squeezed Harry's shoulder he rushed over, passing the man some cash he jogged back to Harry and held his hands out. “Come, please, it’s freezing out here. We won't stay. I'll send for the car.”

Harry straightened up, Louis guided him into the lift and down the corridor to their room. He sat Harry on the bed and moved quickly and efficiently, packing their things. Harry made to stand up. “Stay there, you've had a shock. Let me look after you.”

“If you'd told me he knew, I could have been ready for him.”

Louis dropped to his knees in front of Harry.

“He goaded me. Watching you and Max you looked so close and he began to question us and I was a little...a little envious seeing you both having fun and I just blurted it out.”

Harry frowned. “I was helping him with his swing, I wasn’t..”

Louis stopped him. “Harry, I know.  You don’t need to explain anything. Cowell thought he was getting to me by questioning our ‘relationship,’” he air quoted, “and I fell for the bait. Stupidly.” Louis sighed.

Harry sat quietly taking it all in.

“Why did you say you were a jealous dick?”

Louis pursed his lips. “Because you looked like you were having so much fun and he made you laugh and that’s quite a lovely thing to do and I wanted to be the one making you look like that.” Louis swept a curl from Harry’s eye. “Can you forgive me?”

Harry brow was furrowed in thought. “Yes,” he eventually whispered.

Louis pulled him into his arms. “Thank you.”

 

Louis left messages for James and Niall, telling them he was feeling unwell and that he would see them Monday for their meeting.

He ignored all of Cowells messages and voicemails.

The car arrived and took them back into the city. Louis held on to Harry in the back of the car, stroking his hair and whispering soothing words. Harry tapped on his thigh with his fingers and stared out at the passing streets.

The hotel was quiet when they arrived. Louis guided Harry to the lift, the night porter carrying their bags from the car.

“Can we share the bed? I don’t want.. I just want to hold you,” Louis spoke.

Harry nodded. “Too tired to think about it all now, we can talk tomorrow.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry. “Thank you for staying.”

They both fell into bed exhausted, Louis spooning Harry until his stiff body eventually relaxed with sleep.

Louis waited until Harry’s breathing was slow and steady and reached for his phone.

He typed one handed, messaging Liam some of what had happened tonight and then calling in favours with friends, to give Harry a day he would remember.

Emails sent, he put down his phone and slotted his body up even closer behind Harry. He regretted everything that had happened and was hoping a day full of loveliness was exactly what was needed.

First thing Monday he needed new lawyers, but first he'd put things right with Harry.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Louis slept badly. Harry had an episode of bad dreams through the night and turned around seeking comfort from Louis. Louis managed to soothe him back to sleep, Harry tucked in under his chin, his hand splayed on Louis’ stomach. Louis laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, trying to shut his brain down. He wasn't too successful.

In the end he gave up trying but didn't want Harry to wake up alone so he laid in the heat of their bodies and watched Harry sleep. He forced himself to think about last night, why it had happened like it had and what the consequences were. He didn't care about Simon. He only cared about what Harry thought of him and today he was going to make it up to him.

 

He managed to retrieve his phone without disturbing Harry. He had several replies from Liam, one from Simon and one from his old friend Jade.

He read Jade’s reply first, smiling to himself as he took in her words. He skimmed Liam's messages but didn't have the energy to tackle anything just yet and so ignoring Cowells messages he put his phone back and snuggled closer to Harry.

Harry finally began to wake up an hour or so later. Louis watched his face go from relaxed sleep-heavy features to him remembering and a strain pulling at his brow.

Louis stroked his hair.

“G’morning.” Harry croaked.

“Morning love. Just hear me out, ok Harry?” Louis’ voice was soft and raspy. Harry nodded for him to continue.

“I fully understand if you want to up and leave today. You were just wonderful yesterday and I was an arse. There is absolutely no excuse for how I behaved apart from the fact I'm a dickhead who thought I had the monopoly on your time and attention. I was jealous, simple as that. I wanted you beside me and Simon taunted me, obviously realising I was staring over at you. I really don't know what got into me but I apologise from the bottom of my heart and promise that the rest of your week, should you decide to stay, will be nothing like that.”

Harry smiled softly. “It's ok.”

“No, it's not ok. I behaved appallingly and I'm so very sorry. If you go today you go with your full payment Harry. It was my fault it went tits up, not yours, and so the deal still stands. I'd pay you in full. But if you stay, and I really really want you to stay, I promise to make it up to you. I promise you won't have to see Cowell ever again and that you'll have some free time to go and do your own thing.”

Harry shifted in Louis’ arms. “What will you do about Cowell?”

Louis screwed his face up in contempt. “I'm going to pay him off, get rid of him. I already have a new set of lawyers working on a project for me down in London. It was a large undertaking and needed local expert input. They've been brilliant to work with so I've already asked my assistant to approach them about working full time with us.”

Harry blinked slowly. “He seemed like a thoroughly nasty person.”

Louis squeezed his eyes shut. “I can't believe he approached you.”

Harry dropped his eyes. “He seems pretty obsessed with you.”

Louis’ face showed surprise. “What do you mean?”

Harry shook his head. “Just forget about him, maybe you'll never have to see him again.”

Louis took Harry's hand, he drew in and out of his fingers in a continuous figure of eight, circling his thumb and going back down again. “What did he say to you H?”

Harry grimaced. “He wanted to know if you were kinky in bed. What you were like when you were getting fucked. He's got an unhealthy obsession with you.”

Louis stared back in stunned silence, finally speaking after seconds had ticked by.

“He asked you that?”

Harry nodded slowly. “He offered me money to spill your bedroom secrets.”

Louis frowned, blinking slowly, ingesting what Harry was telling him.

“Why?” Louis swallowed slowly. “I thought he was propositioning you? I saw he had his wallet out and you trapped against the wall.”

Harry shook his head. “Wasn't trying to pay me for sex. He was paying me to tell him about you.”

 

Louis grabbed Harry in an embrace.

“I'm so sorry love, so very sorry.”

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and willed the overwhelming feeling of rage to dispel.

“He's finished with me, I never want to see his face again. I just wish I'd done it sooner, then you wouldn't have had to deal with him.”

Harry sat up. “I'm fine really Louis, stop worrying. I've met people like him before but it's always been on my terms. I didn't know where I stood, as far as I knew he thought I was your boyfriend so him offering me money was a shock I wasn't prepared for.”

“Of course you weren't.” Louis stared at Harry. Sat up, the duvet pooling around his hips, his profile sharp in the soft morning light, the tips of his hair catching the sun streaming in. “You're so beautiful.” Louis breathed.

Harry turned to him. “You don't have to say those things.”

“They're the truth,” Louis traced the outline of Harry's hip bone. “I want to please you, make you smile. Tell me what you'd like.”

Harry shook his head. “No. I’m not here for you to please me.” Harry slid back down into the sheets.

“Let me do this for you,” Louis smiled. “Please?”

Harry huffed out a breath, a smile following.

“Some nice slow morning sex?” Harry bit his lip teasingly. “Deep and steady.”

Louis gasped. “Do you know what you look like when you pull stuff like that?,” Louis groaned. “Sinful Styles.”

Harry was looming over him. “A sensual back massage whilst I'm fucking you slowly face down.”

Louis shuddered. “Fuck, Harry.” He closed his eyes and let the waves of arousal wash over him.

“That's what I'd like.” Harry admitted, padding to the bathroom, returning with oils and practical things. He placed the lube and condom on his pillow, kneeling up on the bed he crawled on his knees and straddled Louis’ hips.

Louis’ cock lay mostly hard up on his belly. Harry's eyes swept over Louis’ body.

“Do you like massage?” Harry uncapped the oil and dribbled some on Louis’ belly. Louis jumped at the coolness. “Yeah,” Louis admitted.

“Good. Lay back and relax, I love doing this.”

 

Harry’s hands roamed over Louis’ body. Soft and teasing he circled his thumbs over Louis’ nipples until Louis was panting softly. His skin glistened with the oil, his hard abs fluttering under Harry's touch. Harry shifted forward, trapping Louis’ erection under him, circling his hips as Louis’ noises grew needier.

“Like that do you?” Harry’s fingers traced Louis’ collarbones and his ribs.

“Turn over.” Harry’s lips skimmed Louis’ ear. Louis felt the weight lift from his cock. He lamented the loss of pressure and turned over.

He felt Harry settle on his hips, a new pressure on his cock now pressing him into the mattress.

Harry took his time massaging Louis, the rhythmic movements of his hips providing sweet torture to Louis. He was reveling in the wonderful sensations, soft hands sliding over his skin, keeping him nicely on the cusp of arousal until Harry's fingers delved lower. An altogether different sensation as Harry slid down his arse crack. Louis couldn't help but gasp and writhe under Harry. Harry shifted to the side of Louis, sliding his knees apart to gain access to Louis. The slick clicking of Harry now with lube on his fingers exploring Louis’ arse. Harry was thorough. He slowly slid fingers inside of Louis until he was begging for more. Switching from lifting his bum chasing more, to dropping back down and grinding his cock on the covers to give himself some friction.

“Slow down. Don’t rush anything,” Harry instructed. Louis did as he was told. Harry pressed two fingers in deeper, brushing over Louis’ prostate. Louis’ cries were muffled by the pillow that he'd pushed his face into. Harry kept on, swirling one finger around his rim, hearing the gasps of pleasure then sliding in deeper, his body shuddering softly at Louis’ reactions.

“Please Harry, I'm so close.” Louis begged.

“You want me to make you come with my fingers or do you need more?” Harry asked.

“Yes. No. I mean I don't need more you're doing just fine,” Louis garbled. “More would blast me off the bed.”

Harry smiled. “Ok, shall we save the blasting just a little while then?” He pressed his two fingers back in and brought Louis to the very edge of orgasm, padding and grazing over him inside until Louis was trembling. Harry smiled, bending his head to bite softly at Louis’ arse cheeks, his fingers working on him all the time. Louis’ body went rigid and then pliant as he came all over the bed.

“Fuck, shit, oh my god.” Louis wheezed into his pillow. Harry knelt up stroking gently at his own erection, biting his lips whilst watching Louis ride out his orgasm. Louis finally looked over his shoulder and cursed some more.

“Look at you. Fuck, Harry.” Harry had his hand tightly wrapped around his erection, the head of his cock bulging a little as he thumbed at the bead of natural lubricant blurting out and spread it slowly. Louis was mesmerised watching Harry's thigh muscles bulge, his abdomen flutter and all the while he toyed with his cock. “Shit.” Louis’ breath was still laboured. He licked at his dry lips.”C’mere,” he gestured. “Want to taste that.”

Harry groaned. “I'm a little too sensitive for you to be doing that. I'll come.”

Louis swivelled and clamped his mouth over the head, sucking greedily. Harry whined deep in his throat.  “Louis, shit I'll..”

Louis swallowed him down, holding the top half of his body up with his hands. He bobbed up and down, his lips clamped over him with his tongue snaking a path on the underside.

It took every ounce of strength to pull out and grasp the base of his cock.

“If you keep that up I’ll come now and I don’t want to.” Harry squeezed at the base hard. “I like being on the edge. Lay on your belly for me please.”

Louis did as he was told. He felt the cool of more lube being applied. He could hear Harry tearing at the packet, preparing himself and then Harry maneuvered Louis into position. Louis felt the delicious pressure against his rim, the gentle press from Harry and the head of his cock popped in. They both reacted with blissful noises. “God I've missed this.” Louis groaned into the pillow. He could feel the weight of Harry's body on his hips, pushing him down. Feel the fullness inside of him, the slow slide of Harry as he steadily drove forward, sparks igniting in Louis’ lower belly. Harry slid his hands up Louis’ back and slowly thrust all the way in. Louis’ eyes bugged at the sensations.

Harry stilled. Louis could hear his breaths against the damp skin of his back. Harry laid his cheek against Louis’ head. His knees fell open, giving him leverage on the bed to thrust upwards slowly.

Louis was laid legs almost together so the passage was tight and hot for Harry. Louis’ eyes fluttered shut and he relaxed into the pillow. Waves of pleasure flowing through his body as Harry lazily fucked him. His head was gone. So much stress and pressure from the deal and from Cowell but none of it mattered now. Nothing except this right now mattered. Harry used his hips to shake it up, new angles, different sensations keeping Louis on the brink.

Harry took his time, his forearms bracketed Louis. Louis saw tiny beads of sweat forming as Harry did all the work.

Louis needed to come but this was just torturously wonderful.

“Harry.” Louis cried out.

He felt Harry smile against his shoulder before he even spoke.

“Nice is it?” His voice was teasing and he was most definitely smiling.

“You know it is. You know. Fuck.” Louis rolled his hips into the bed a little, gaining new angles from Harry's cock and adding friction to his own.

“Don't rush it, just roll with it,” Harry murmured.

Louis relaxed into the mattress and gave in to the sweet sensations.

“My routine is all fucked up with you.” Louis’ voice was soft and playful.

“You wanted me to stay.” Harry stated.

“Yeah but who knew you were a nympho?” Louis gasped as Harry thrust in with a little more purpose.

“Heyyyy. You seem to be enjoying it,” Harry licked at the shell of Louis’ ear. “And of course I'll stop any time you want.” Harry stilled his movements.

“Don't you dare.” Louis whined.

Louis’ body was thrumming from the steady arousal. It felt like his orgasm was building but surely from such gentle thrusts and barely any attention given to his cock he couldn't come? The sensation built. Louis was feeling quite overwhelmed. “Harry it's..”

Harry shushed him softly. “Just relax.”

Louis felt the shifts and slow drags of Harry inside of him and the feeling of having him there. He felt like he was all around him, surrounding him. His weight, his smell, the softly uttered words. Louis’ body climbed new heights. He was so close but somehow his body was taking him higher.

He sobbed at the intimacy and intensity of the feeling. He was aware of only their bodies, moving steadily. Louis gasped as he reached the pinnacle. Never before had he felt so stimulated. Sure, he'd had the glorious rush of heated sex but this was something else. Harry pushed in deeply and that was it, Louis’ body was crashing down with such force. His orgasm rolled on and on, his body in spasm.

He could vaguely hear Harry crying out as his orgasm hit too.

Louis was a sobbing mess on the bed. He realised Harry was maneuvering him until he was cradled in Harry's arms.

“Just enjoy the aftershocks.” Harry whispered as Louis’ body throbbed gloriously.

 

“What...what the hell Harry.” Louis could eventually form words.

Harry chuckled low. “Glad you liked it, not everyone does.”

Louis couldn't have moved even if he wanted to but he wanted to stay right there. Wrapped in Harry's embrace post orgasm was one of the most blissful feelings Louis had encountered.

“We were barely moving but it was so erotic.” Louis could feel the heat of their bodies. His hair was soaking wet.

“Thank you.” Louis breathed.

Harry gathered him in closer.

 

When they'd both recovered they showered together and ordered late breakfast from room service.

Liam had phoned him so Louis took his tea onto the terraced and phoned him back.

“Morning.” Louis sighed into the phone.

“Morning.” Liam sounded concerned. “Want to share what happened last night?”

Louis took a slow breath.

“I..I met someone in the bar the other night.”

“The..guy?” Liam interrupted him, his voice concerned.

“Liam,” Louis’ tone was terse. “His name is Harry. Please don't even try to comprehend, ok? It was a chance encounter and I like him Liam. I really like the lad. He's kind and honest and decent and if I'm helping him make a better life for himself then surely that's a good thing?”

Liam was silent, listening to Louis.

“The Horans adore him, he charms every single person he meets and I'm proud to be seen with him.”

Louis glanced over his shoulder into the penthouse to see Harry eyeing him nervously.

“Cowell was a dick to him yesterday, offering him money to tell him what I'm like in bed. I mean…?” Louis threw his hand in the air. “What kind of fucked up is that?”

Liam hummed down the line.

“I want rid of Cowell and his cronies, I want to see if the team who are working on the Battersea deal want to work with me permanently and fuck Cowell right off the scene.”

“Julian’s brilliant.” Liam stated. “His team is dynamic and thorough.”

Louis nodded to himself. “Right well, I think that's made my mind up then. Could you approach them Liam? See if they are willing to come on board with us.”

“And Cowell?” Liam quizzed.

“Pay him off, I don't care as long as I don't have to see him ever again.”

Liam’s sharp intake of breath made Louis stop. “What?”

“I think you'll have to see the Horan deal out with him. He's already signed on for this deal and he's not going to let go.”

Louis pursed his lips into a tight line. “Fuck.”

“Let me speak to Julian, see what he advises.” Liam offered.

“Ok.” Louis conceded.

“I booked the stuff for tonight that you asked me to.” Liam cut into his thoughts.

“Thanks Li,” Louis’ voice much softer. “Now go enjoy your Sunday.”

 

Louis sat at the desk all afternoon poring over the plans of the site of the brewery, making notes, studying aerial shots, reading the architect's notes.

Harry was curled up on the sofa, listening to his music humming softly to himself. Louis kept stopping and watching him. He'd felt the warm glow of their sex all afternoon, like the satisfying ache after a good workout but this was better. It had cleared his head a little too. A content feeling settling deep in his bones. He stared at Harry's lips. Softly pouting as he was drifting off a little, his socked feet tucked to the side, his head lolled against the arm of the sofa. Louis was craving a kiss. The sex was so amazing, so different yet despite that, Louis missed kissing. He loved kissing so much, it had always been his biggest turn on. A great kiss had often led to sex when he least expected it. A damn good kiss was sometimes all the build up he needed but he had to respect Harry's wishes. He needed something to be his. Louis sighed softly and went back to his paperwork. Thirty minutes later he was seeing double, he had stared at the same plans for too long. He knew them inside out, it was time to call it a day. He packed up and crept over to a sleeping Harry. He carefully inched onto the sofa with him, tucking himself into the spaces Harry left until he was laid in his arms.

Harry smiled with his eyes closed. “Hoped you'd come for cuddles and naps” his sleepy voice low.

“Rest now because we have quite the night planned.”

He watched Harry's face puzzle over his words. “What you up to?” He smiled softly.

“Nowt, shurrup now and get back to sleep.”

 

They snoozed for a while until Louis roused Harry.

“Wakey wakey dozy chops, time to get ready.”

Harry grinned with his eyes closed. “What are you up to?” He grabbed at Louis and wrapped his legs around him trapping him on the sofa.

“It's a surprise.” Louis giggled.

“What should I wear?”

Louis thought for a second. “Something funky, one of those wild shirts you chose would be great but whatever you chose will be fine, so it’s up to you.”

Harry's face was so close, he could see the flecks of gold in his eyes.

“Beautiful,” Louis raised his eyebrows. “You have the most amazing eyes Harry Styles.”

Harry went a little squinty looking at Louis. “Right back at you,” Harry smiled and began to sing softly. “Blue eyes, baby’s got blue eyes.”

Louis allowed himself to snuggle for just a few more minutes before they really needed to get ready.

 

Harry chose a fabulous sheer shirt with an animal print, teamed with black blazer and black jeans.

Louis chose tight jeans, a plain white silk t shirt and a soft leather jacket. Harry eyed him up.

“God you're sexy.”

Louis blushed. “Stop it,” he murmured, applying wax to his choppy fringe.

“Where are we going?” Harry fluffed his curls out a little more. “Do I look ok? Appropriate?”

Louis smiled at him. “You look perfect, really.”

Harry's shoulders dropped as he sighed, relaxing a little. “Ok. Just don't want to mess stuff up.”

Louis walked to Harry, taking his hands in his. “I think you'll enjoy tonight, at least I hope you will. It's fun and exciting but first we are having dinner somewhere I've been meaning to go for a while.”

Harry cocked his head, his eyes inquisitive.

“Oh?”

Louis chuckled. “You'll see.”

Louis squeezed Harry's hands. “Oh,” Louis looked suddenly panicked. “You're ok with heights?”

Harry paused and stared. “Yeah. Why?”

Louis dropped his hands murmuring “Thank christ.”

Harry eyed him suspiciously. “Are we bungee jumping or summat?”

Louis held his belly and laughed. “Nope. Come on let's go get a drink in the bar, I wanna show you off.”

Harry put his watch and ring on, admiring his hand with it on.

“Look at you,” Louis’ eyes crinkled as he smiled.

“You scrub up so well.”

Harry preened at the attention, tilting his head as he caught his reflection in the mirror.

“Not so bad yourself Tomlinson.”

 

They travelled down to the bar, Louis with a hand to the small of Harry's back. Mr. Higgins was in the foyer, he smiled and nodded at them both.

“Good evening gentlemen.”

Harry winked slyly at him. “Good evening,” He put his poshest voice on. “Lovely weather we are having.”

Louis was endeared by Harry's attempt at small talk.

“Harry's right, it's very mild for this time of year.” Louis backed him up.

Mr. Higgins nodded. “Indeed it is. Drink?” He ushered them into the bar.

They sipped their drinks. Louis sticking with his usual scotch but Harry decided to try a cocktail and loved it.

“At last we’ve found summat you like.” Louis whispered in his ear.

Harry stilled for a second then turned to Louis. “Oh it's not a patch on how you taste.”

Their eyes met, Louis felt his heart stop in his chest, pound one strong beat then flutter as it tried to catch itself up. As if a bird was let loose in his rib cage.

“Oh.” Was all Louis could muster while staring up at Harry.

Harry smiled, looking down, a blush spreading up his cheeks.

“Yeah.” He met Louis’ eyes again.

Mr. Higgins cut into their little huddle.

“Sir.” He raised his eyebrows at Louis. Louis nodded knowingly and downed his drink.

“Come on love.” Louis guided Harry once more but instead of turning to the doors they turned back to the lifts. Harry looked confusedly at Louis.

“So it's a cosy night in?” He grabbed for Louis’ hand.

“Nope.” Louis giggled. They entered the lift with Mr. Higgins. He scanned his card and a panel sprung open with options saying basement and roof. Mr. Higgins chose roof.

Harry looked completely baffled.

“Rooftop dinner?” Harry was trying to guess what Louis had planned. “Is that why you asked if I was scared of heights?”

“Not quite.” Louis and Mr Higgins exchanged glances.

The lift opened up into a service area. A set of double doors were opened by Mr. Higgins and a loud _whap whap_ noise engulfed their ears.

A helicopter sat on the rooftop, the pilot already in place, large earphones on his head.

“Shit.” Harry emphasised the last letter.

Louis watched his reaction, unable to hide his smile.

“Your carriage awaits you Princess.” Louis lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Harry’s hand.

Harry’s lip quivered, his eyes filled with tears. “Louis.” He shook his head in wonder.

“Like it?” Louis thumbed away a stray tear from Harry’s cheek but more spilled over. Mr. Higgins smiled softly and dropped his head.

Harry sniffed and blinked rapidly. “Yeah, no, sorry.” He turned and hugged Louis, squeezing him in tight, Louis’ head hooked over his shoulder. “I’ve never been in one.”

Louis smiled to himself. “Good. Glad I got to share your first time with you.”

Louis led the way, ducking naturally for the blades, turning to let Harry slide in first. He gestured to the headset sat waiting for Harry to put on. Louis slid in and slammed the door shut. They both had their headsets in place.

“Good evening gentlemen. My name is Daniel and I’m your pilot for tonight. The weather down to our location is clear, slight winds. The journey should take approximately one hour. Settle in and enjoy the ride.”

Harry was full of awe and delight. He pointed things out like the twinkling lights below them.

They held hands all the way there, Harry clinging on just a little. Louis adored it. Adored the fact that he had been unabashedly crying in front Louis and Mr. Higgins. He couldn’t take his eyes from him.

 

Soon some of the landmarks became recognisable. London was spread out below them. Harry’s mouth gaped as they swooped down the Thames, taking in Tower bridge and HMS Belfast. The Shard on one side, the Gherkin and St. Paul’s on the other.

Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament standing out before them.

“Wow.” Harry murmured. “It’s so wonderful from up here.”

“Yeah.” Louis nodded, watching Harry rather than the sights.

The pilot turned and took them back the other way, passing the unmistakable Millennium Dome. He turned and landed them at the City airport.

“Thank you so much.” Harry gushed to Daniel.

“See you later.” Louis shook his hand, opening the door and turning to hold his hand out for Harry.

“Come on, the night is young.” Louis ushered them inside and onwards to their waiting car.

“I’ll never ever forget this.” Harry clasped Louis’ hand. “I already know it’s going to be the best night of my life.”

 

The car snaked through the meandering London traffic, stopping off at their first destination The Shard for dinner.

A lift whisked them up to the thirty third floor to Hutong. A restaurant specialising in chinese cuisine.

They had a premium table with stunning views over the city. Harry’s eyes darted around nervously.

“Posh,” he murmured.

“Elegant,” Louis smiled. “Like you.”

 

They shared lots of dishes, feeding each other tidbits across the table. Laughing when one of them had sauce dripping down their chin. Sharing stories, finding out about each other. They spoke about their families, their friends. School and home life.

Louis was constantly checking his watch. “We have to be somewhere soon,” he shrugged sadly, folding his napkin and gesturing for the bill.

Harry smiled excitedly. “What's going on?”

Louis ushered him out and down to their car.

Harry turned to Louis in the backseat. “This has been the best night of my life.”

A giggle of excitement rumbled out of Louis. “Oh babe, the night is young.”

Harry’s eyes shone. “You're beautiful, Louis Tomlinson.” Harry's eyes swept down Louis, making him shudder a little.

“You're not so bad yourself.” Louis licked his lips a little suggestively.

Harry inhaled through his nose. “Don't,” He palmed himself. “Things are springing up.”

Louis chuckled. “Just moistening my lips.” Harry pouted. “Oh really?”

The car inched its way towards the 02 in Greenwich. Louis sent a few messages then pocketed his phone.

“We are going there.” Louis pointed towards the dome.

Harry gasped with delight. “Really? I've always wanted to go. Is it a concert?”

Louis smiled. “It is. Hope you like rock bands.”

Harry gasped. “Please tell me Louis.”

Louis couldn't contain his excitement. Harry's enthusiasm was infectious.

“It's The Rolling Stones.”

“Noooooooo,” Harry whooped. “No way. Shit.” His eyes shone.

“You like them I take it?” Louis teased him.

“I love them Louis, they're legends.”

Louis nodded slowly, swallowing down the huge ball of excitement swimming in his tummy. “Good.”

 

They were dropped off, Louis felt for Harry's hand joined the throngs of people surging towards the entrance. Harry's palms felt a little clammy. “Don't be nervous.” Louis squeezed his hand.

Harry blinked slowly. “Ok.”

Louis found the ticket desk and leaned in to speak his instructions. The man went off and returned with an envelope. He checked Louis’ ID and handed over two laminated lanyards with AAA emblazoned on them. Louis put one around Harry's neck and made his way around the concourse. “We are looking for door A,” Louis spoke.

Harry spotted it first and pointed it out.

The security guy checked their passes and let them through. They were in a bar area. Louis stopped and took out his phone. He tapped a messaged and waited for the reply.

“Can I get you a drink?” Harry gestured to the bar.

“No it's fine love, we aren't staying in this part. My friend is coming to meet us.” Louis explained.

There was a squeal behind them and a girl launched herself into Louis’ arms.

“Tommo!” She kissed his cheek leaving sticky lipstick marks. “It's so good to see you darling.”

Louis was grinning, spinning around with her in his arms. “Jadey baby, god I've missed you.” Louis pulled her in close, returning her kisses.

Harry coughed gently.

“Oh J, this is Harry. Harry this is Jade, the coolest girl on the planet.”

Jade blushed. “Hey Harry, lovely to meet you.” She jumped down and shook his hand. “Ace outfit by the way.”

Harry pushed his tongue into his cheek, a huge grin erupting. “Thank you.” He brushed at invisible crumbs on his front, smoothing the sheer material of his shirt down.

“Come on, I have so much to do.” She ushered them forwards, tapping a code into a door and leading the way.

They moved through a maze of corridors with multiple doors either side of them. It soon opened out into a large area. Black drapes adorned the walls, bright rugs and black sofa’s. The first person Louis spotted was Ronnie Wood. Sat having a drink with someone, sprawled comfortably across one of the sofa’s. Music blasted with chatter blended into the sound.

“Ron,” Jade called out. “Come and meet my friends. Then we’ll dress you next.”

Harry stood rooted to the spot as Ronnie Wood bounded over to them.

“Any friend of Jade’s is a friend of mine.” He shook their hands warmly.

“Chill out, help yourself.” His hand waved towards tables full of food and drink.

“It’s an honour.” Harry spoke breathily.

“Very pleased to meet you.” Louis nodded nervously.

Ronnie was amazing, putting them at ease by being completely natural and normal with them.

Jade widened her eyes towards the refreshments too. “Help yourselves, won’t be long.” She ushered Ronnie away to be styled for the gig.

Harry grabbed Louis’ forearm. “Louis.” He wailed.

Louis smiled softly. “Just enjoy the ride, I’ll be right beside you.”

 

Harry stuck close to Louis. People were dashing about with pieces of equipment. Bodyguards constantly mingled with the guests, checking people’s passes.

Louis and Harry stood with bottles of beer and just observed.

“How do you know Jade?” Harry asked Louis.

“Her family moved next door to me when she was eleven. She was just about to start high school and I’d been there a year, so her mum and my mum made me take her with me every day. Our friendship grew slowly because I considered her a pain in the arse at first but during the long summer holiday from school we built swings over the stream and dens in the woods. She is one of my closest friends in the world and I love her to bits.”

“And she works for the band?” Harry was quite overawed.

Louis smiled proudly. “Yep. She’s their stylist. She came down to London to study fashion for uni and somehow landed this job. She was the assistant at first but then their stylist moved on and Jade took over.”

Harry pressed his lips together in a soft smile. “What a brilliant job. Her life must be amazing, travelling the world.”

Louis nodded slowly. “Much harder work than you'd imagine. Living out of a suitcase and sleeping in a different bed every night but yeah, she has no regrets.”

 

Famous faces were dotted around the green room. Actors and models, politicians and Royalty. Harry's eyes darted around like a pinball.

“Oh god Prince Harry.” Harry stopped a little, shrinking into the background.

“He has the same pass as you, stand tall, enjoy it.” Louis placed a supportive hand at the base of Harry's back. He could feel how damp his shirt felt.

“You having a good time?” Louis checked with him.

“I am Lou, honestly I'm just nervous of fucking it up.” Harry explained.

“You're doing amazing.” Louis reassured him.

Mick Jagger came strutting in with Jade following close behind. She was carrying an arm full of boots and placed them on a rack near some doors. She skipped over to them.  “Come and meet Mick,”

Harry and Louis had no chance of protesting before Jade was propelling them forward.

“Mick, meet my best friend Louis and his fella Harry.”

The guys were star struck. Mick shook their hands. “Evening fellas, having fun?”

“Ye-yeah.” They both chorused.

“Good good. Nice shirt man.” Mick touched the sleeve of Harry's animal print shirt.

“You guys want some photos?” Jade pulled out her phone and snapped some pictures for the boys.

“Enjoy the gig, see you later at the aftershow maybe?” Mick shook their hands again.

Harry planked against the wall.

“You’ve gone white as a sheet love.” Louis touched the back of his hand to Harry’s cheek.

“Did that really just happen?” Harry was starstruck. “Mick bloody Jagger. Shit Louis.” Harry blew out a slow breath.

Louis watched him, a soft smile on his lips. “Worried you might not like the Stones.”

“I love them,” Harry professed. “My favourite band t shirt is one of theirs from the Steel Wheels tour and it’s so knackered it is held together with safety pins.”

Louis nodded slowly. “Maybe you could buy a new one tonight from the merch stand?”

Harry smiled. “Yeah maybe, remind me of tonight for the rest of my life.”

 

The band began to get ready to go on stage. The green room emptied as their assistants showed everyone to their seats. They were in the block right next to the stage with a perfect view of everything.

The lights went down and rousing intro music was played. The atmosphere was electric, people screamed and clapped until the stage lights went up, pyro exploded and the opening riff of Jumpin’ Jack Flash played and the room erupted.

Louis and Harry jumped and sang along. They steamed through some of their greatest hits with the energy of a much younger band.

The high energy set was punctuated with slower numbers too. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis from behind and swayed their bodies in time to Angie.

“You're beautiful.” Harry sung along.

Louis shuddered a little. He knew it was the lyrics but he could feel Harry's lips on his ear, feel his hot breath. It felt nice to be swaying in his arms, he felt protected, attractive. It was a wonderful feeling. He allowed himself to nestle in closer to Harry's body and relish the intimacy.

 

The show was over far too quickly. They'd screamed for an encore and soaked up the last minutes of the gig but were now stood in the emptying arena, Harry still holding Louis, reluctant to leave after such a wonderful experience.

 

“We are staying in London tonight at my place then flying back up to Leeds tomorrow.” Louis explained to Harry over his shoulder.

“We can go to the party then for a little while.”

Harry squeezed Louis. “I honestly feel like this is all in my imagination or something. How can this be real?”

Louis felt for his hand and walked Harry towards a waving Jade.

“Enjoy the dream for a little bit longer then.” Louis usher him through the door and out to the waiting car.

 

The aftershow was being held in a club in Mayfair. Jade had given them passes and sent them on their way. Harry chewed his thumb nervously in the car. Louis placed a hand on his thigh. “You'll be fine, you did great before.”

Harry turned to Louis, lips pressed together in a tight smile. “It's all so out of my league.”

“Harry you were amazing, I couldn't have wished for a better partner to experience that with and I don't know anyone who wouldn't be affected by meeting legends like that.” Louis brushed a curl from Harry's cheek. “Just enjoy it love.”

Harry snuggled closer to Louis. “I am enjoying it. I promise. My belly is fluttering with excitement.”

Louis smiled at him. “Good. Just be your lovely self. People can't help but find you charming.”

 

The bright lights of London zipped past and they were soon alighting the car. There was strict security for the party but they had all the right passes and were soon inside the private members club.

It was opulent with rich colours and luxurious fabrics. People carried trays filled with mini bottles of champagne and canapés. Louis and Harry helped themselves to food and drinks and sat on a velvet sofa. The place was full of recognisable faces. Harry seemed to relax into it as time went on. The music was classic rock anthems, everyone mouthing the words of the iconic songs.

“Jonny would never believe me.” Harry giggled and took a drink of his champagne.

“We have your photo with Mick to remind you forever. I'll make sure Jade sends me it.”

Harry's face beamed. “I'd love to see it.”

 

Jade arrived with the band a little later. Louis and Harry had a lovely time people watching. Harry getting excited when he spotted a young catwalk model wearing an outfit Harry had chosen when they'd shopped for his clothes.

“Thankful I didn't wear it and clash with him but I'm glad I'm so fashionable.” Harry grinned at Louis.

“You have a great eye for putting things together.” Louis told him.

Harry gasped. “You think? I've always loved fashion.”

Louis tilted his head. “So what made you chose academia when you're so creative?”

“Because jobs like Jades are just a pipe dream. My mum and dad always said get an education behind you first,” he gesticulated. “I mean my degree has been useless to me so far and I'm just left with a ton of debt and still no job but jobs in fashion are so rare and you need your foot in the door somewhere so business seemed the safer bet.”

Louis pondered Harry’s words. “So if the world was your oyster..?”

“I’d dress people for a living. Source out the latest outfits, follow the trends, put things together for them. I’d have a blast spending someone else’s money on clothes.” Harry shrugged, his eye wide.

“You could model the clothes.” Louis watched his reaction.

“Me? Model clothes on a catwalk? I can’t walk in a straight line without tripping over my own feet.” Harry chuckled.

“You have such a great body and face. You could totally make a living in the fashion world somehow.”

Harry sighed wistfully. “In another life.”

 

Jade joined them on the sofa, asking their opinions on the concert and more importantly what they thought of the outfits the band had worn.

“You’re very talented.” Harry nodded slowly. “Great styling on them all.”

 

She pulled them both up to dance, they shuffled about awkwardly to ZZ Top.”

“I’m not nearly drunk enough to dance.” Louis protested.

“Shurrup and just enjoy yerself.” Jade pulled at his hand, making him swing her around.

Harry was a little more comfortable on the dance floor but both breathed a sigh of relief when she lead them back to their sofa.

“Can’t stay too late darling I have a really important meeting tomorrow in Leeds,” Louis apologised to Jade. “But please send me the pics of us from tonight.”

Jade slipped her phone out and sent them immediately.

“Thanks love.” Louis passed his phone to Harry to have a look.

“Jade, if you hear of any jobs going in the industry. Any apprentice jobs would you let me know?”  
Jade nodded. “Yeah of course, who’s interested?”

Louis nodded towards Harry. “Haz is. He has a degree in English but he’s always loved fashion.”

Harry’s head shot up from Louis’ phone. Louis placed a hand to his back and pulled him in closer to the conversation.

“The stylist for the young indie band who opened is looking for an assistant. Basic pay at first and a lot of ironing and packing up their clothes, timezones, hotels, airports. Life on the road isn’t always glamorous but the camaraderie is wonderful, I love my life on tour.” She explained.

Harry looked stunned. “Surely they’d want someone with a fashion degree?”

Jade shrugged. “Sometimes natural flair is more important that pieces of paper.”

She was ushered away by one of the guests.

“Something for you to think about Harry.” Louis patted his thigh.

“Yeah.” Harry breathed.

 

A couple more drinks and they were both a little braver on the dancefloor. Louis circled his hips in Harry’s direction. Harry raised his eyebrows and swept his eyes down Louis’ body. Louis grabbed him and pulled him in close, pressing his dick into Harry’s leg, letting him know just how turned on he was.

“Can’t wait to get you into bed.” Harry breathed in his ear.

“Why?” Louis was a glutton for punishment. His cock was already straining in his pants.

“Need to end this night with a bang.” Harry’s lips grazed Louis’ jaw.

“Yeah?” Louis whined a little.

“Oh yeah.” Harry turned Louis in his arms, arms crossed over Louis’ hips he pulled him in close. Louis could feel the hard ridge up against his arse.

“Gonna bend you over the nearest surface and fuck you.” Harry kissed the delicate skin behind Louis’ ear. Louis bent a little, pushing his bum into Harry’s crotch.

“I’d like that a lot.” Louis turned, his lips on Harry’s neck.

 

They said their goodbyes. Jade taking them over one last time to thank the band. Harry’s cheeks blushed deep red when he got hugs and handshakes from all of the Rolling Stones.

“Pleasure to meet friends of our Jade,” Ronnie nodded. “Stay cool fellas and see you soon.”

Louis was delighted with how the night had turned out. He called for their car and it arrived minutes later. They both slid into the back and simultaneously laughed.

“Fuck. How surreal was that?” Harry’s excitement bubbling out.

“Shit, I know. The fucking Stones.” Louis yelled.

 

It took them a little while to get out of Mayfair and on towards Louis’ West London home.

“Where do you live?” Harry watched the streets pass by.

“Kind of Holland Park area. My house is my pride and joy.” Louis explained. “It was a derelict shell when I bought it five years ago. Took me two years to renovate it but I'm proud of how it looks now it's all completed.”

Harry listened intently. “Wow. Can’t wait to see it.”

Louis’ house was a Victorian mansion in it’s own grounds. Harry got out of the car and stared. “Whoa,” He shook his head. “It’s huge Louis.”

Louis smiled. “Yeah it looks quite imposing from the outside but inside it’s just nice and comfortable.”

Louis lead the way, unlocking the doors and rushing in to kill the burglar alarm before turning and ushering Harry in.

“I’ll do a little tour in the morning if you like but for now I’m shattered and just want my bed.”

Harry nodded his agreement and followed Louis up the staircase.

Doors led off long corridors, until Louis opened one. They were in the master suite. A huge bed dominated with a roll top bath tub by the window.

Harry shuffled his feet a little. “Thank you for tonight. For trusting a stranger in your home.”

Louis kicked his shoes off and shrugged his jacket from his shoulders. “My pleasure.”

They both stared at each other for a beat. “You still wanna do sexy stuff?” Louis smiled softly.

“I don’t mind, you have a big day tomorrow, we can just sleep if you

want?” Harry smiled softly.

“Oh where’s the fun in that?” Louis giggled.

“Come ‘ere.” Harry made a move to capture Louis. He had him in his arms in a second. He folded him over a chair, Louis bracing his hands on the wall in front of him. Harry reached around and unfastened Louis’ jeans, pushing them to the ground. He slowly peeled his boxers down and rucked his top up. Louis’ arse was high and round, pulling tight because of the position he was in. Harry smoothed his hands over the cheeks of Louis’ arse.

“Fuck Lou.”

Louis inhaled sharply. “My stuff..”  
Harry stopped him. “Stocked up on stuff myself, just shut up eh?” He continued worshipping Louis’ bum.

Louis gasped. “Cheeky.”

“Got something for that smart mouth if you want?” Harry warned.

Louis turned his head. “Oh I always want.”

Harry quickly shuffled out of his jeans and boxers, standing by Louis’ turned head he lifted his cock to Louis’ lips. “Taste?”

Louis snaked his tongue out, teasing Harry a little, leaving wet trails.

Harry gritted his teeth. “Please.”

Louis made him wait a little while longer, pushing his tongue into the slit of Harry’s cock, lapping lightly at the head. Harry’s hips stuttered a little, making Louis loose contact and leaving Harry moaning low at the loss of Louis’ tongue but it made him move. He fished about in his pocket and pulled out lube sachets and a couple of condoms. “Stocked up just in case.”

Louis was watching him over his shoulder. “So practical.”

 

Harry tore the packet and dripped the liquid over Louis’ hole. Harry gathered up the dribbles with his thumb and circled Louis’ hole. Louis panted. “I’m good, stop treating me like glass.”

Harry chuckled. “Shush pest, I enjoy this part.”

Harry watched as his fingers paved the way for him. Louis’ noises went from soft to needy in a short space of time.

“Just fuck me Haz.” Louis begged.

Harry rolled the condom on and added more lubrication. He lined himself up sweeping his cock over Louis’ hole. Louis’ legs shook a little.

“Ready?” Harry checked.

“Yes. Fucks sake.” Louis reached around to guide Harry in. Harry hummed low at the contact and let Louis take control. Louis found his hole and slowly pushed backwards onto Harry’s cock. They both moaned a little.

”Right,” Louis huffed. “Gimme what you got.”

 

Harry made it fast and hot. His hands on Louis’ hips, dipping and moving him, chasing the louder sounds some of his angles created. Harry slid into him, watching his cock disappear into Louis’ body. Louis’ back was gleaming with sweat, his body bounced around from the force of Harry’s thrusts. He kept going up onto his tiptoes, then rolling back down again, his leg muscles flexing.

“Best sight in the world.” Harry caressed Louis’ arse cheek, bending and cupping Louis’ balls, giving them a massage.

Louis swore as Harry’s hand wrapped around him and gave him a few long pulls. That mixed with Harry’s deep thrusts sent Louis catapulting into a fast and furious orgasm, his body shaking as he came over his beautiful chair.

Harry waited until he had seen every second of Louis coming and then allowed himself one long, deep thrust before he too was spiraling.

 

The alarm woke them both up. Harry showered first whilst Louis ploughed through his messages. Niall and James had put the meeting back a little to midday which was better for Louis. Liam had messaged him several times and left a voicemail. Louis returned his call.

“Li..”

“Hey boss, how you doing?” Liam voice was soft.

“I’m ok, bring me up to speed.” Louis listened.

Liam told him all the other news he needed to pass on to him, leaving the Horan deal until last.

“I asked Julian, he says you are locked into this deal with Cowell but as you have a contract by contract deal, you can dump him after this. You just have to grin and bear it for now.”

Louis sighed heavily. “Didn’t want to have anything to do with him. All acquisitions I make with him mean I have to deal with him until the site is fit for purpose.”

“Then drop the Horan deal.” Liam suggested.

Louis groaned. “I had such a great vision for the waterfront.”

“But it comes at a cost Louis. Cowell.”

Louis nodded to himself. “Let me see how today goes.”

“Ok,” Liam agreed. “Good luck, ring me when you can. Keep your cool with that shark though.”

“I will mate . Do me a favour though, just ring Cowell and make sure he knows the meeting has been put back to midday.” Louis clicked out of the conversation and began to get ready for the day ahead.

 

Their journey home was uneventful. Harry stayed pretty quiet whilst Louis read through some notes in the helicopter. They landed and Mr. Higgins was there to greet them.

“Good morning, hope you had a wonderful evening?”

Louis and Harry both nodded and shared a smile.

“We did, thank you,” Harry beamed. “Best night of my life.”

 

Louis changed into work clothes and paced the floor a little, running over his speech and how he was going to propose his idea for the brewery. He never normally suffered with nerves over a business deal but today was different. He really liked the Horans was the thing and trying to take away their century old brewery wasn't going to be easy. Harry walked over and hugged him as he packed up his things to take with him.

“You going to be ok?”

Louis smiled softly. “Yeah. Shame I can't shake that pillock off but it's the last deal with him.”

“Just… don't let him get under your skin.” Harry straightened Louis’ tie.

“I won't, don't worry.” Louis’ eyes dropped to Harry's lips. “You going to be ok here? Go shopping or to the cinema.”

Harry shook his head. “Want to wait here if that's ok? Was gonna text Jonny, give him some cash for the rent.”

Louis nodded, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. “Here. An advance on your money.” He pulled off a stash of fifty pound notes. “And thank you, this week would have been hell without you. What will I do after Wednesday?”

Harry pocketed the cash, his eyes never leaving Louis. “Ditto.” He murmured.

They stared at each other for a beat, Louis breaking the eye contact to put his jacket on.

“Umm, so ok, I'm ready. Wish me luck.”

Harry smoothed his hands down Louis’ arms. “Good luck Louis.” Harry pulled him in for one last hug, his lips brushing over Louis’ hair.

“Thank you.” Louis swallowed.

 

Louis arrived as late as possible. They were ushered into the boardroom as soon as he arrived. The Horans were sat with their team, Louis on the other side with Simon.

 

Niall did the talking, laying out the plans for the survival and future for the brewery. Amongst other things they had plans to turn some of the existing but disused buildings into a museum, creating jobs and gaining revenue and interest.

Simon looked bored, checking his watch and glancing out of the window.

Louis listened. Their business plan and projected sales was detailed and impressive but the thing that impressed Louis the most was their passion and enthusiasm.

Louis sat and listened, taking notes and asking the odd question. Niall finished and sat down, lifting his glass with a shaky hand and taking a drink of water.

 

“Ok,” Louis stood up. “Impressive business plan.” His mind was wandering he needed to focus, needed to not think about Simon looming, waiting for the killer blow.

“Umm..” He floundered a little, his concentration slipping. “Can we just take a little break?”

Louis marched off to the toilets. Locking himself into a stall his back hit the door, his hands coming up to cover his face.  He had no idea about their plans for the museum, he wanted to develop all of that land that once housed the shire horses used to transport the barrels. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets and took a deep breath.

“Focus.” He whispered in the echoing room.

He heard the door open outside and the click of shoes on the floor.

“Louis.” It was Simon’s clipped tones.

“Piss off.” Louis snarled.

When Simon didn’t leave, Louis unlocked the door and barged past him to the sinks. He splashed his face with cold water and patted himself dry with a paper towel. Simon stood watching him.

“Lost your nerve?” Simon drawled.

Louis knew he was just riling him up.

“I said piss off and I meant it.” Louis glared at him through the mirror.

“You’ve let feelings come into your business dealings and that’s never healthy.” Simon pouted and sighed.

Louis strode from the toilets and back into the boardroom with Simon hot on his heels.

“Sorry about that.” Louis re-entered the room with a flourish. He walked up to the whiteboard and began his pitch.

“As I was saying, your business plan is impressive, but to be honest, it’s not what I am looking for.”

Niall and James both glanced at each other, their lawyer tilted his head, confused looks shared between them.

“You see, I like to build. I have a vision for the waterfront in Leeds and unfortunately, a lot of it involves the land the brewery sits on.”

James pushed his chair out. “What?” His face darkening a little, his eyebrows pulled sharply down.

“This is my proposal. I have found a disused warehouse in Hunslet, about a mile down the road from the brewery. As you don’t actually do any of the preparation on site now you no longer need the oast house or the malt sheds. The stables are derelict and all you really use are the south bank buildings to brew. I am going to make you a substantial offer for all of your land and assist you in moving down to Hunslet. I will then sympathetically rebuild the whole waterfront area and make a new urban village on the site of your brewery. We are both happy, both getting what we want.”

James shook his head slowly. “Unbelievable. I thought you wanted in on the business?”

Louis shook his head firmly.

Niall was steely eyed, his mouth a thin line. “So it was never your plan to invest?”

Simon took a sharp intake of breath and spoke. “We are all in the business of making money and Louis has found a way for you both to prosper on this. It’s a win win situation for all of you. Your rates will be much lower being out of the city centre, your staff will have new premises in which to work, you are nearer to the motorway networks, the plusses are endless.”

Niall spoke this time. “My ancestors toiled hard to bring our stout over to England. They chose that site so they could use the waterways and to ship far and wide. They bred the shires in those very sheds and yes, we may not have use for them now, but it will be over my dead body that Horan’s move their brewery for you.”

Louis nodded his head slowly.

“But without my financial help you will fold in less than a year. Pubs are closing daily in Leeds, people prefer to have a drink at home and stout just isn’t popular any more.” Louis laid the facts out. “My offer still stands. I will return Wednesday for your decision. Good day to you all.”

 

Louis was still shaking when he reached the hotel. Harry ushered him inside and sat him down.

“I can’t think straight.” Louis scrubbed his face with his hand. “They hate me. Their faces were pure disgust at me.”  
Harry knelt on the floor in front of Louis. “You need to unwind, you are too tense.”

Louis laid his head back and closed his eyes. “It was horrible.” He murmured.

“It’s done now, nothing you can do, just please try and relax a little.” Harry begged.

“I’m off for a walk.” Louis stood up.

“I’m coming too.” Harry stood up and hurried to find his boots.

“No, I wanna be alone. Think. You order yourself some room service, I’ll be back soon.”

Harry frowned. “I don’t like to think of you alone.”  
Louis pulled a hoodie and trackie bottoms on. “I’m fine. Please.”

Harry conceded and let him go, sitting down on the sofa, his head thrown back, eyes closed.

 

Louis wandered around the city, he waited until dusk and made his way towards the brewery. The air was filled with the unmistakable smell of the malt, the steam rising as the ale brewed. It was an imposing sight. He walked until he couldn’t feel his face, until the chill was settled deep in his bones and only then did he turn back towards his hotel.

He sat down in the bar and ordered a double scotch, downing it in two gulps he wandered to the piano and began to play. His fingers slid over the keys, tune after tune ringing out in the mostly quiet bar until he felt a warmth on his back. An arm around his shoulders, ushering him up, guiding him to the lift.

“Come and play for me up here.” Harry encouraged, his voice low.

Louis let him lead him, his mind and body numb.

Harry took him to the baby grand in the corner of the suite. “Play for me please?”

Louis nodded. He sat at the stool and played. He was self taught on an old piano his grandfather had. He tinkered on it whenever he could and now could play without music, just practiced placement of his fingers on the keys.

Harry sat next to the piano on the floor watching Louis play, eyes closed, his body swaying as he reached for keys. He eventually stopped, letting out a slow breath, opened his eyes and looked down at Harry. “C’mere.” He patted his knee. Harry stood and gingerly straddled Louis’ thighs facing him. Louis closed the lid of the piano and in one movement, Harry's bum was now up on the piano. Louis stood in the bracket of Harry's legs. His hands ran down the tautness of his thighs.

“Perfect.” He muttered.

Harry blinked a little confused but then Louis looked up at him, his eyes saying all Harry needed to know. He reached for Harry's zip, glancing back up to seek approval, Harry nodded. Louis freed Harry's cock. “I need a distraction.” Louis spoke and proceeded to devour Harry's cock on the piano.

  
  
  
~~~  


Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed it and have tumblr, please would you [reblog this post](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/153795127747/king-of-wishful-thinking-29109-words-by). Thank you, Shar xx


	4. Chapter 4

Louis felt like he had the worst hangover ever the next morning. He could hear Harry in the shower, so he laid and thought about the previous day. It had been horrible, truly horrendous. He'd not enjoyed any part of his meeting with the Horans and to make matters worse, having to have Cowell beside him. The redeeming feature of the day had been coming back to Harry. It had felt like he was in a fog, everything was blurry until he looked down and saw Harry sitting at his feet, watching him play. Everything with Harry was so simple. It wasn't like he was in a relationship and he had to consider feelings. It was the perfect set up. He was just there for him.

Louis had blown Harry, all the pent up feeling and emotion was poured into him giving Harry the best head of his life, or so he had said. Louis got off on seeing Harry so utterly spent laid gracefully over the piano, his eyes blown, high spots of colour on his cheeks.

“At least I can get that right,” Louis had smiled wryly, his jaw aching a little, but a satisfied glow in his stomach.

Harry had reached for him, pulling himself upright and sliding down onto the floor.

“Wanna do you.” Harry pulled at Louis’ sweats, offering his open mouth and extended throat for Louis to fuck in to. They'd both slept soundly after that, exhaustion taking over.

Harry came wandering out of the bathroom with a towel slung low around his hips.

“Morning, sunbeam,” Louis croaked. He sat up and winced, holding his poor throbbing head.

Harry approached him, concerned at his grimacing. “Good morning, you ok?” Harry sat on the edge of the bed.

“Pounding headache.” Louis picked his glass of water up and drained it.

“Can I get you something? More water?” Harry touched his hand to Louis’ forehead. “You don't feel feverish.”

“Just a little more and I’ll be fine.” He handed Harry his glass. “Thanks, love.”

They ordered breakfast to the room, Harry eyeing Louis with concerned eyes. Louis picked at the food, giving up and instead drinking cup after cup of tea.

“What do you need to do today?” Harry asked.

“Work,” Louis replied in a monotone voice.

Harry sighed. “I’m sure there is nothing that can’t wait a little while. Have some time off.  Let’s go out, have some fun.”

Louis looked up at him slowly. “But it’s a weekday, I need to work.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Phone Liam and ask him what needs to be done today.”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “You are beginning to sound a bit like Liam.”

Harry laughed. “Phone him.”

Louis did as he was told. Once he’d soothed Liam’s nerves and apologised for not getting back to him last night he ran through what had happened at the meeting. Liam listened and asked a few questions once Louis had regaled the full story.

“Sounds like a tough day was had yesterday,” Liam empathised.

“Aye, it was. I hope tomorrow is easier.” Louis sat down heavily on the chair.

“Well, it’s out of your hands now, you just sit back and wait. Why don’t you go to the spa or something, have a nice massage?” Liam suggested.

Louis eyed Harry. “Oh, that’s the two of you trying to bully me into not working today.”

Liam snorted. “Why, who else is?”

Louis’ eyes swept over Harry, tying his hair up into a bun. “Harry,” he sighed.

Harry’s eyes darted to him, a quizzical look on his face.

“Liam, I _am_ gonna take some time off today, but if you need me..” He was cut short by his giddy assistant who had barely known Louis take a day off work.

“Go. We will be fine. I can get hold of you if there’s anything urgent, but Battersea is absolutely fine so go and have fun.” Liam clicked out of the conversation before Louis changed his mind.

“Looks like I have a few hours off.” Louis tossed his phone onto the table.

“Go get ready, I want to show you somewhere I like to go.” Harry turned Louis around and gently pushed him towards the bathroom.

Louis showered and stood in his towel. “What should I wear?”

“Something warm.” Harry searched Louis’ wardrobe and came up with jeans and a hoodie.

Louis did as he was told, dressing in the clothes Harry picked out for him. Harry took a throw from the back of the sofa and began to pack up little parcels of food from the things they had left at breakfast. Muffins, fruit, danish pastries all were rolled carefully in napkins and placed into one of Louis’ holdalls.

“What on earth are you doing?” Louis spotted him.

“Making a picnic.” Harry smiled.

“You don’t have to do that.  We can buy lunch somewhere, you know.  We don’t have to eat leftovers,” Louis teased him a little.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Louis gave in and just let Harry get on with it. Harry took bottles of water from the fridge and packed those too.

“Ready.” He stood with the bag slung over his shoulder.

Louis grinned. “You’re like a big kid.”

Harry shrugged excitedly. “I know, great innit?”

Louis laughed. “Yeah it is. Should I call for the car or..?”

Harry shook his head. “Nope. Your bad head needs fresh air and exercise, so we are walking if that’s ok?”

“Fine by me, I’ve been neglecting my exercise with you around.” Louis picked up his stuff and ushered Harry out of the suite.

“I’m giving you plenty of exercise though.” Harry winked cheekily.

Louis patted him on the bum and pushed him into the lift.  Harry slung the bag over his right shoulder and felt for Louis’ right hand with his left. Louis glanced down at their joined hands and smiled.

They made their way across the centre of Leeds and out on the west side of town. It was a bright crisp day but there was a slight chill in the air still.

“Where you taking me?” Louis eventually asked.

“Kirkstall abbey.” Harry replied.

“Oh, I’ve seen the signs for that but I’ve never been,” Louis said.

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand. “Hope you like it.”

Louis squeezed back. “You play the part of my fake boyfriend really well.”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Last day tomorrow. I can't believe it’s gone so quickly. Back to reality.”

Louis nodded softly. “I'll miss you.  It's been great having you around.”

Harry smiled brightly. “You mean that?”

“No.” Louis rolled his eyes and yanked his hand so that Harry stumbled towards him, he wrapped his arms around Harry and tickled him a little. “Course I mean it, daft sod.  I’ve loved spending time with you, it will be hard to let you go.”

“Ditto.” Harry smiled softly.

“Tell me about this abbey, then.” Louis released him and clutched his hand again.

“It's dead old and dead nice,” Harry quipped.

Louis nodded grinning. “Thanks for the education.”

Harry bowed at the waist. “Glad to be of service.”

Louis nudged Harry with his shoulder. “You brighten up my days so much, you're such a charmer.”

Harry's face blossomed into a smile. “That's a lovely thing to say.”

Louis shrugged. “Just being honest.”

“Charmer.” Harry hip checked him smiling. “You're a chocolate box. Dip your hand in and find a different treasure every time.”

Louis giggled. “What kind of treasures?”

Harry thought. “Warm, funny, sexy, beautiful, generous, kind.”

“Whoa, whoa! I'll get big headed at this rate.” Louis blushed a little, his smile so wide his eyes crinkled.

“You are though.” Harry gazed at Louis for a beat, then dropped his head smiling. “You should be told these things every day to bring out that smile.”

“Ouch.” Louis hopped on one foot.

“S’up?” Harry stopped walking.

“Stone in me shoe,” Louis explained.

“Get up.” Harry gestured to his back.

“No, silly,” Louis laughed.

“Go on, I can delve about in your shoe for you.”

Louis cackled and jumped up, holding on to Harry's shoulders he leapt and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, clinging on around his neck. Harry held him under his knees in a classic piggy back style.

“Which shoe?”  Harry asked.

“Left.” Louis wriggled his left foot.

Harry hooked his right arm across his body, under Louis’ legs.  Pulling off Louis’ slip on Maison Margiela’s, he shook the shoe and rubbed his hand over the bottom of Louis’ foot. Once it was all clear he slipped the shoe back on and pushed hard at the heel until his foot was fully in it.

“Thank you, love.” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and bent until his cheek was next to Harry's and squeezed. They both had chilly skin from the morning air.

Harry laughed. “You're welcome. Gee up.” And he began trotting with Louis on his back. Louis squealed and laughed, Harry wrapped his hands under Louis’ thighs and sped up.

“Oh you idiot, put me down!” Louis bellowed. A couple of dog walkers stopped and smiled as Harry continued to piggyback Louis, jiggling him up and down until they were both breathless with laughter. Harry finally let go of Louis’ thighs and dropped him gently to the floor. Harry was bent in two, his legs crumpling, he ended up laid on the grass, tears streaming down his face. He sniffed his hand. “Your feet smell.”

Louis toed him gently on the thigh. “Oi.”

“I still would though.” Harry openly stared at Louis’ crotch.

“Oh, Christ, get up.  Your bum’ll be wet through.”

Louis reached out his hand to Harry.

“Oh, into that are we?” Harry teased, his voice heavy with innuendo. He clutched onto Louis’ hand and pulled him down on top of him. “Hey, sexy,” Harry grinned. “S’nice down here, innit?” They stared, their faces so close, their hot panted breath mingled. Louis paused for a second willing Harry to move, to do something, because Harry's lips were red from the chilled air and a little swollen and all he wanted to do was taste them. He wanted to know what those lips felt like on his. How plush exactly was that bottom lip? Did he taste of his bubblemint gum? Or of something far more dark and exciting? He snapped to his senses and lifted his face away a little.

“You're such a fool.” Louis sat up from his prostrate position on top of Harry. Straddling his hips, Louis could feel Harry was aroused, could feel the hard ridge against his balls. “Come on.” Louis stood up and held out his hand to pulled Harry up.

“Thank you.” Harry smiled softly. “You make me hard a lot.”

Louis ran his hands over the damp black denim of Harry's arse.

“And that's not helping one little bit.” Harry hooked his thumb inside his boxers and adjusted himself.

Louis had to do the same to make it more comfortable for his poor trapped dick.

“Come on.” Harry guided Louis with a hand to small of his back.  “My hand spans the whole of your waist. You’re tiny, but so fucking compact and curvy.”

Louis preened at the compliments. “My arse has gotten me a fair amount of attention.”

“I bet.” Harry leaned back to inspect the very thing they were talking about. “Fit as fuck.”

They strolled the ruins when they arrived, reading the placards of information of each part of the abbey.

“It’s lovely here.” Louis hugged Harry from behind, blowing hot air through his sweater, making him shudder a little.

“Let’s sit by the river.” Harry took his hand and lead him down.  

Louis sneaked his phone out of his pocket, glancing down at the screen when Harry nudged him.

“Oi. No phones.”

Louis sighed and slid it back into his pocket.

“Meanie.” He smiled.

“Want to talk about what happened yesterday?” Harry let go of Louis’ hand and pulled him in with an arm around his shoulders.

“It wasn't great. I basically told them their business was failing, that I'd move them out to newer, cheaper premises, and I'd buy their land to develop my urban village.” Louis explained.

“And I take it they didn't like that idea? Is their business really failing?” Harry squeezed Louis closer.

“Month on month their profits are down. The council want more and more rates for the prime land and in the not so distant future they aren't going to be making enough to pay their overheads, so yeah, they are failing and with the demise of pub style drinking and the rise of trendier places, they're doomed. Unfortunately. I sound like the grim reaper but they already knew deep down that they needed financial backing to just keep afloat.”

Harry listened, nodding occasionally. “Couldn't you find a way for it to work for both of you?”

Louis smiled softly. “Always looking for a rainbow aren't you?”

Harry shrugged. “I just like harmony.”

“And you think I like chaos?” Louis sighed. “Maybe I do? But I'm not finding the glory in this takeover at all.”

“Then make the glory.” Harry reached for Louis’ hand.

“Hmmm,” Louis slotted his fingers through Harry's “Anyway this is a fun day so let's forget all about the Horans.” He stated.

They spread the blankets on the grass under a tree. Harry sat with his back against the tree, pulling Louis down to sit between his open legs, leaning back against Harry’s tummy.

“What do you do on days off in London?” Harry quizzed him.

“Not much, really. I’m not far from the park so I do sometimes go there, but it’s not as much fun on your own and there’s definitely no piggy backs.”

Harry began to play with Louis’ hair, letting the soft strands fall through his fingers, his nails scratching lightly at Louis’ scalp.

“I’ve just dried my hair into this elaborate style and you are softening it and making me look six again,” Louis sighed.

“You look lovely.” Harry played with two hands now, running his fingers through and making Louis’ hair straight and soft.

“I bet I look like I did in my school photo circa nineteen ninety seven.” Louis turned and looked at Harry, his hair a soft cloud around his face.

“Can I ask you stuff?” Harry went off at a completely different tangent.

Louis cranked his neck further around. “What kinda stuff?”

Harry shrugged. “Just stuff. You can ask me stuff too if you want?”

Louis nodded. “Ok, but no promises that I will answer.” He laid back again, nestling into the warmth of Harry’s torso.

“Dog or cat?”

Louis thought for a few seconds. “I’m not averse to either, so both, but probably dog a teensy bit more.”

Harry smiled. “Starting off easy, so you ask me summat now.”

Louis thought for a second. “Sing or dance?”

Harry grinned. “Both but I’m probably better at singing than dancing. I sometimes go to these open mic nights when there is a cash prize and give it my all. I’ve won a few times.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s thigh with his right hand. “That first morning, I heard you belting out GaGa in my bathtub. You sounded great.”

“Fling or relationship?” Harry blurted out his next question.

Louis took a deep breath in through his nose, blowing it out slowly through his mouth. “I have to say fling because I really can’t see me in a relationship.”  Louis pulled at a blade of grass. “I fall too deep too soon and get my heart broken too easily and it affects me so much that my whole life is turned upside down. I have to protect myself.”

Harry went back to raking Louis’ hair. “Not everyone out there is a bastard, you know?”

Louis huffed out a terse laugh. “Just the men I seem to fall for, then?”

“I’ve had my heart broken, too,” Harry mumbled.

Louis turned sideways, looking up at Harry. “What happened?”

Harry pursed his lips. “Uni relationship. Lived together for almost two years, we were barely apart. Lots of mutual friends. Even talked about getting engaged and stuff.” Harry paused. “He was doing a work placement in Manchester in the final few months and he met someone there. Cheated on me, lived this whole other life telling me he was staying with a friend when he was tired and didn’t want to commute back here.”

Louis took Harry’s hand and kisses the delicate skin of his wrist. “I’m sorry, you deserve better.”

“We both deserve better, Lou,” Harry smiled. “We just need to allow people back into our hearts.”

Louis kept hold of Harry’s hand, inhaling his scent. Citrus soap with something provocative and uniquely Harry.

“Maybe in ten years or so.” Louis kissed Harry’s pulse point.

“Don’t neglect your feelings, Louis,” Harry urged him. “You have a lot to give and people just want to..They bask in your light. You are such a wonderful person. Let people in, let them give back to you.”

Louis thought for a while, pondering Harry’s words. “And what do you want?” Louis finally spoke.

Harry looked down at Louis. “I want the fairytale. I want the courtship, the engagement, buying the house, planning the wedding, swapping vows, blissful honeymoon, newlyweds, picking baby names, all the firsts, first tooth, first word, first steps, school runs, sandcastles and icecreams, first day at school, first date, sending kids off into the world as well rounded humans, old and grey in matching rocking chairs, reminiscing. I want it all.”

Louis had listened without moving. “Impossible dream,” he breathed.

“I'm the king of wishful thinking.” Harry tilted his head, looking down at Louis. “I can’t give up on the dream.”

“So you want the Prince on a white charger to come rescue you and carry you off to domestic bliss?”

“I do, but we'd rescue each other” Harry stated firmly. “I want the job, the man, the dream, and my first step is tomorrow. No more punters.”

Louis looked up at him quizzically.

“When you asked Jade about jobs in the fashion industry, you were the first person to believe in my dream and believe in me, so I’m using the money you pay me to move on. I’m dropping out of business school and I’m going to follow my dream. I’m going to try the fashion world. I had a quick look yesterday whilst you were at your meeting and I can get an apprenticeship at a fashion house, start at the bottom and hope to God I am good at what I do and can move up the ranks quickly.”

Louis shuffled up Harry’s body and hugged him. “Proud of you.”

Harry clung on to the hug, enveloping Louis in his arms. “All thanks to you.”

“No,” Louis protested. “You have a great eye and natural flair. I wouldn’t have asked Jade if I didn’t think you were capable. It’s all down to you Haz.”

Harry chewed at his lip. “So that job she mentioned with the indie band, do you think I’d stand a chance at that?”

Louis thought for a second, recalling Jade's words. “Do you want me to ask her for you?”

Louis felt Harry still. “Dunno. It’s....What do I have to offer at an interview?”

“Let me at least ask her what she knows about it.” Louis slid his phone out of his pocket and into his messages. He thumbed at the screen, turned and showed Harry what he’d written and after a nod from Harry he sent it. “Just a casual enquiry, that’s all, but I don’t think we will get a reply for a while as I think they are travelling.”

Harry settled back. “Yeah, ok.”

“So I’m your last?” Louis probed.

“Last? Oh, yeah. But honestly, Louis, I never thought of you as a punter. Not once.”

Louis smiled wryly. “Aye, whatever.”

“Seriously.” Harry shifted upright. “I watched you all night in that bar, couldn't take my eyes off you.”

Louis rolled onto his belly. “Really?”

“Honestly.” Harry stared down at him. “And you know what I thought?”

Louis gazed back. “What?” he breathed.

“I thought….I'd love to piggyback that guy and have my hand smell like his foot all day.”

“Twat.” Louis wrestled Harry onto his back, he sat on him pulling his shoe off and dangling his foot over Harry's face. “Want more do you?”

Harry cackled. “Louehhhh.”

“Just giving you what you want, love.” Louis rubbed his big toe over Harry's nose.

Harry grabbed Louis’ foot, tickling it a little whilst trying to roll Louis over. Louis was surprisingly strong and held on to his position.

“Know what I thought?” Louis gained control and held Harry's hands by his head on the grass, straddling his waist he dipped his head next to Harry's ear. “I thought...I thought why does the universe conspire against me? Why am I sat here talking to my assistant?”

Louis stopped. His mind flashing back to the thoughts he'd had in his head. How much he wanted to flirt with him. How much he wanted the thrill of the chase, the eye contact with intent behind it. The frisson of excitement when that eye contact is reciprocated. Instead he spoke to Liam, went for sly looks rather than blatant looks because this was his life now.

“Why? What did you want to do instead?” Harry spoke softly.

“I wanted you.” Louis swallowed. His chest fluttering, a hot itch flaring at his skin at the confession. “But look how it turned out.” He plucked at the grass and dumped it on Harry's face, taking it back from candid words to horseplay. “I ended up with a pain in the arse all week. Literally.”

Harry wrestled Louis over again, pinning him to the ground.

“And you love it, baby, admit it. You love it hot and fast, but oh God. Your body responding to being fucked slow and deep was. Uhhhhhh.” Harry rolled his hips into Louis. “It was the best,” he moaned.

Louis was covered in goosebumps. Harry's words, his body covering him, his hips rolling into him.

“I loved it,” Louis admitted.

They ate their picnic, feeding crumbs to the ducks. They stayed on the blanket a little longer, Harry laid on his back, Louis next to him on his side with Harry’s arm around him, Louis’ head on Harry’s chest.

“He was a fool.” Louis traced patterns on Harry’s sweater.

“Who was?” Harry was cupping Louis’ hip.

“The uni guy,” Louis elaborated. “You deserve so much better.”

They packed up and wandered around the museum. There were mock ups of what life was like back in Victorian days with authentic smells pumped into the cobbled streets.

“I love history,” Louis grinned. “And museums.”

“Me too,” Harry agreed. “It’s somewhere that everyone can enjoy. Young, old, families. Everyone.”

Louis nodded thoughtfully. “You’re right, Haz.”

School kids on a day out were visiting the museum, taking advantage of the dress up area and posing in dresses with petticoats and old fashioned bonnets. Louis and Harry watched amusedly, chuckling at their rowdiness.

They went into the coffee shop and had some refreshments. They browsed the souvenir shops and each chose little mementos of the day.

 

It was beginning to turn to dusk by the time they left. They ambled back towards the city centre, stopping off for a pint in a traditional pub.

“Fancy a pint of cider.” Harry perused the ones in bottles behind the bar and chose a strawberry version. Louis had a pint of beer. They went and sat at a corner table.

“Proper pub, this is.” Harry pointed towards the dart board and card tables on the other side of the room.

“Yeah and you spoiled the aesthetic with your posh fruit cider,” Louis teased him.

“Hey, leave me alone, cider is the in thing right now.” Harry nodded towards another person drinking cider.

“Yeah suppose it is.” Louis conceded.

They borrowed darts from behind the bar for a small deposit and played badly. Both of them missing the dartboard several times.

“You're rubbish.” Harry hip checked Louis.

“Speak for yourself, sunbeam,” Louis huffed, trying again to hit a double to finish the game and failing.

Harry poked his tongue out of his mouth and closed one eye concentrating at the board. Louis poked him in the ribs, making Harry miss spectacularly.

“Ooohhhh, you wait,” Harry warned him.

“Ooohhhh, can't wait,” Louis mocked him.

Neither of them could finish on a double and so conceded it was a draw and took the darts back to the bar.

They walked the rest of the way back to the hotel, Louis proving that he could in fact piggyback Harry as well. He also proved that he could leapfrog over him with Harry stood upright, just his head bent a little.

“Whoaa.” Harry slow clapped Louis’ gymnastic ability.

“Why thank you.” Louis bowed proudly. “Now piggyback me home.” Louis launched himself at Harry.

Harry obliged for a little way down the road, giggling as he jiggled Louis up and down.

“You're strong,” Louis breathed into Harry's ear.

“I know,” Harry replied smugly, glancing over his shoulder at Louis.

“Need to memorise this feeling,” Louis sighed. A whole tumult of emotions cascading through him. “Don't think tomorrow will be a barrel of laughs so I need to keep thinking about today and how you hijacked my life.”

“But in a nice way?” Harry stopped and Louis slid down to the ground.

“In the best way,” Louis held Harry's hips. “Thank you for the distraction.”

They stood in the middle of town smiling at each other, Harry tucked long flicky bits of hair behind Louis’ ear.

“You thinking about your meeting with the Horans?” Harry asked.

“That and saying goodbye to you.” Louis nodded softly.

“Yeah?” Harry tried to hide his smile. “You've really enjoyed spending time with me?”

“You know I have.” Louis pulled Harry in close.

They arrived back to the hotel.

“Why don't you go take a soak in the bathtub. I just want to do a little research for tomorrow and then I'll join you,” Louis suggested, stripping his clothes off and jumping into bed with his laptop.

Harry did just that, laying back in the bubbles, eyes closed.

After thirty minutes of being alone, the water turning cold, and no sign of Louis, Harry stepped out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and went to investigate where Louis had gotten to.

“He sleeps,” Harry whispered. Louis laid with his laptop opened but his eyes closed. Harry stood and watched him for a few seconds, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

He padded softly to the bed and lifted the laptop from Louis’ knees. He sat carefully on the edge of the bed and gazed at him. His soft hair falling over his face, his mouth lax, the bedside lamp throwing shadows over his face, his dusky eyelashes fluttering a little. Harry leant in slowly, hesitating then with a delicate press he connected their lips. Louis stirred a little until he came to his senses, felt the brush of Harry's lips, the one thing he'd craved all week. A kiss. It was tender and gentle and Louis felt Harry smile. He smiled too, pulling away to look at him.

“You kissed me.” Louis touched a finger to his own lips.

“I needed to know what it was like before I left.” Harry's eyes scanned Louis’ face.  “I want to kiss you properly, please.”

Louis’ eyes told him all he needed to know, longing shining from him. Harry moved forward, cradling the right side of Louis’ head as he pressed his lips to Louis’ once more, but deeper. Louis reached forward, tangling his hands into Harry's hair, twisting his head slightly to give them a better angle. Harry parted his lips, Louis followed his lead, and it was everything Louis had wished for. Kissing was such a huge turn on for him, sometimes kissing was all he needed as foreplay and this was exceptionally good. He matched Harry in movement and pace, tasting his lips and feeling that mouth on his just swept him away. They tangled on the bed, Harry's towel dropping off when he covered Louis’ body with his, his weight pushing Louis down.

Harry stopped, panting a little he pressed their foreheads together. “Better than I imagined.” His voice was raspy.

Louis looked up at him. “You thought about it?” he asked.

“Constantly, but I just… I need it to be special, Lou, and it is. This is special.”

Louis searched Harry's face. “Yeah, it is.” He agreed. Louis tentatively leant forward, a silent beg for more. Harry obliged. Their lips met again and Harry’s parted for Louis immediately, a soft sweep of his tongue drawing rough moans from Louis. He wrapped his legs around Harry, pressing their naked bodies together and kissed him back. The soft sounds of their mouths filled the room, hands roaming over soft skin, Harry tussled Louis over, pressing his body into him. Louis had yearned for this all week and he was going to relish it. Tasting Harry's tongue on his, the perfect fit of their lips. The emotions rose up and washed over Louis. So much passion and feeling shared through kisses.

Harry groaned, and, having the upper position, stopped to trail his lips over Louis’ jaw, over the delicate skin behind Louis’ ear, pinching a little, hearing the soft moans turn to throaty cries.

“I love kissing you,” Harry murmured against his skin.

“I love you kissing me.” Louis grabbed Harry for more. Their arousal brushing together, making it needier, as Louis ground against Harry.

“I need you inside of me, please,” Louis begged against Harry's mouth.

“I will, I promise, I just need to keep kissing you first.” Harry slotted their mouths together. They fit so well, slow languid movements and gentle wrestles with each other's tongues.

“God, I'm so turned on,” Louis moaned.

“I know, baby, me too.” Harry rolled across the bed reaching for supplies. Louis grabbed the lube and saw to himself whilst Harry rolled the condom on.

“Like this.” Louis laid on his back.

“Wouldn't want it any other way.” Harry smiled softly.

They stared at each other for a beat until Louis took Harry in his hand, guiding his cock forward. Harry stalled, feeling him just about to breach Louis he ducked his head down and kissed him, pressing slowly home at the same time. Louis’ choked cries were overwhelming. Harry's breath hitched at the sounds and sensations. Such an intimate moment they were sharing, their lips touching gently as their sounds mingled together. 

“Harry,” Louis gasped, Harry slowly filling him, his lips trailing down Louis’ throat.

“I know.” Harry sucked lightly at the junction of Louis’ neck and shoulder.

“I want to leave a mark.” Harry licked at the skin.

“Do it.” Louis clenched upwards, taking more of Harry and making him gasp.

Harry sucked and bit lightly at Louis’ skin. The burn was delicious, making Louis’ eyes flutter closed, eliciting a high pitched moan from him.

“What you do to me, how you look and sound like this.” Harry's voice thick with emotion. “Need to make this night last forever.”

Louis nodded. “Kiss me.”

Harry obliged. With slow pushes and gentle grinds, Harry's cock sat deep inside Louis filling him and grazing over those sensitive spots. Louis’ cheeks were flushed deep red, his hair damp around his temple as Harry kissed him and rocked into his body.

“Harry, fuck. So good, too good.” Louis rolled his head back, licking his lips as Harry nuzzled the shell of his ear, the dewy skin of his neck. Louis’ nails dug into Harry's back, clutching at him as he circled his hips slowly, feeling him stretch around Harry's cock. Blissful feelings and sensations.

Harry rose up on his elbows. “Look how beautiful you look like this.”

“I've never felt like this.” Louis admitted. Harry bit at his bottom lip, a coy smile bringing out his dimples.

“You must have,” Harry probed.

“No. You’re the best,” Louis moaned as Harry pulled out slowly and pushed deep inside of him.

“When two people connect like this…” Harry kissed away a bead of sweat from Louis’ brow. “It's so different. So much more.”

Louis nodded. “So much more.”

 

Gentle touches, kisses, and deep slides kept them both on the edge of orgasm. Louis gasping at some of Harry's thrusts, digging his fingers into Harry's arse, and trying to pull him in deeper. He wrapped his legs around Harry's hips and surged upwards. Harry kissed away the frustrations deep and slow, tongues meeting, tasting each other.

“You're so good at this,” Louis panted.

“ _We_ are so good at this,” Harry corrected him.

Louis sucked a mark into Harry's collarbone.

“Think of me when you see this eh?” His eyes hopeful.

Harry smiled sadly. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

Louis pulled him down and kissed him.

They fucked slowly for what seemed like hours. Harry bringing Louis to the brink and then holding and kissing him through the shakes of desire. Louis was glistening with sweat, his face beautifully rosy.

“Thank you.” Harry's words caught in his throat.

“For what?” Louis tucked a damp curl out of his eyes.

“For everything.” Harry lowered his head so their lips were touching. “I'll never forget you.” He gave his all. Powering into Louis, his cries filling the room, their breaths mingling as they peppered each other with soft kisses and then once Harry felt Louis reach the pinnacle, he slotted their mouths together and made them come in unison. Two bodies so in tune with each other riding out the most powerful of orgasms.

Harry laid for a long time after watching Louis. He was exhausted, but sleep was evading him. Morning was trying it's very best to dawn, and Harry was cradling a sleeping Louis in his arms.

“I love you,” he breathed, closing his eyes at last.

Louis’ eyelashes fluttered open just for a second, then closed shut.

 

They were still in each other's arms when the alarm woke them. Louis felt a knot of tension in the pit of his stomach. Today was not going to be a good day.

Harry awoke and gazed at Louis tentatively.

“Did you sleep ok?”

Louis shrugged. “So so, what about you?”

“Not great,” Harry sighed.

Louis was laid reading his phone when he suddenly sat up a little.

“Jade has sent me details of the job and she said they'd be interested in seeing you if you're available?” Louis’ mouth gaped at Harry. “Shit, Haz.” He flung his arms around him.

“What if they hate me? If I screw it up and I have no formal training, Lou. Oh God, shit.” Harry grabbed his hair nervously.

“Hey. They'll love you just like everyone does who meets you.” Louis tried to calm him a little. “And I've been thinking, I could rent you a place then hopefully when I'm back and forth to Leeds if the Horans sell, I could come and stay with you. What do you think?”

Harry stared down at his hands. “I don't want your charity, Louis.”

Louis inhaled sharply. “It's not charity, it's..”

“It's you seeing me as someone to be bought.” Harry smiled sadly. “I don't blame you, that's exactly what I am. Was,” he corrected.

“Haz, I didn't mean it like that..I just…”

“I know, Lou. It's a lovely lovely offer, but it's not what I want.”

Louis nodded sadly. “I can't..”

He couldn't commit. He lost everyone that ever meant anything to him. He couldn't do the same to the one thing that had meant the most to him. Go out on a high was his thoughts. He'd heard Harry's declaration and it had filled him with dread as well as a deep longing. He was used to nursing a broken heart but he couldn't stand to think of Harry hurting so it was best to pull the band aid now, get the hurt over with.

“I know. Shhh.” Harry's eyes filled with tears. “I'm gonna go whilst you are at your meeting because this is so hard.” Harry sniffed loudly.

“Please keep in touch, tell me how your interview goes,” Louis pleaded.

Harry nodded. “Course I will.”

They kissed. Salty kisses filled with real emotion.

 

They got ready for their day. Louis in a sharp suit, hair immaculate, but a pallor to his cheeks. Harry dressed in one of his new shirts teamed with a blazer and smart tight jeans and boots.

“You'll knock ‘em dead, Haz.” Louis’ eyes swept down Harry's body. He handed Harry an envelope of cash. “Go make the world beautiful.” Louis squeezed his hip.

Harry gathered up all his clothing. Louis wouldn't hear of anything other than Harry keeping them all. The only thing Louis wanted was the nautical tie.

“I have something for you.” Louis reached into his wardrobe and pulled out a bag. It contained vintage band t shirts, some of them extremely rare.

“Louis,” Harry gasped. “You shouldn't have.”

“I wanted to. I know you love them.” Louis pressed them into Harry's hands.

“Take your time, no rush.” Louis picked his stuff up to leave.

“Good luck.” Harry’s voice was soft. He stepped forward and kissed Louis. “Thank you for everything.” Harry swallowed hard.

“The pleasure was all mine. Look, you can stay, you know?” Louis closed his eyes and leant in for one more kiss.

“I can't.” Harry's eyes welled with tears.

“Ok.” Louis hugged him.

“Oh, the watch and ring.” Harry pulled at the aquamarine band.

“Please,” Louis closed his hand over the ring. “Please keep it, Harry. Think of me now and again?”

Harry choked out a sob. “You know I will.”

“I’ve forwarded Jade’s email to you. Let me know, eh?” Louis kissed him one last time and left without looking back.

“Good luck today.” Harry's voice barely held out before Louis closed the door and Harry crumpled to the floor.

 

“Tomlinson.” The niceties had gone between him and James Horan.  A curt, tight handshake and a gesture to sit. Cowell was like the cat who had the cream, a smug aura to him.

Cowell got a percentage of every deal Louis made. Every acquisition was money in Cowells pocket. This would be the last deal.

“I have to say I'm surprised at your counter offer.” Niall spoke first. “I thought I was a good judge of character and I'd already decided you were the guy I would trust to come into the business.” He shook his head sadly. “How did I get it so wrong?”

Louis cleared his throat. “I'm not out to destroy you. It's clear to see from the figures that Horan's is not going to survive. I found a way for you to do that so please don't insult me. The new premises out of town and my cash to you for the land will keep you afloat for much much longer than staying in town would ever do.” Louis spoke slowly and succinctly, just about managing to keep the nerves in check.

“Our family have owned that site..” Niall began.

“It's just pointless nostalgia and well you know it,” Simon cut in.

Louis glared at him for a beat then turned his attention back to Niall and James.

“You know the deal makes sense, it's the only way you'll stop going under.” Louis pointed out.

For the first time Louis saw Niall hesitate, but the defeat in his eyes was hard to see. Louis looked away, heat rising in his cheeks.

“Can you leave us, please?” Louis gestured to the lawyers and other people present. Some protested, but James nodded to his staff and the room cleared.

“I've got another idea.” Louis broached the subject tentatively. “I just need to make a call, is that ok?” Louis stood up and walked to the windows. James and Niall glanced at each other and shrugged.

Louis uttered some instructions down the phone and clicked out of the conversation.

“Gentlemen, I think I have another proposition for you that you just might like.” Louis walked back towards the table.

“How do you feel about keeping the brewery down on the waterfront but bringing the brewery more in line with current trends and trying your hand at brewing cider as well?” Louis sat down at the table. “I really like you both and the idea of going into business with you was something I quite relished the thought of. But we all know that Horan's is a niche market and pubs just aren't what they used to be. I was out with Harry yesterday and I watched what people were drinking and cider was by far one of the most popular choices. Now I'm no expert in this trade but you two are. What I'd like to bring to the business is some outside interest. I think we could develop part of the land. Make a little exhibition centre, a museum, bring the history of brewing in Ireland to Yorkshire.” Louis finally looked up at them. “Build a restaurant, a bar, maybe a small boutique hotel. That would keep me occupied but it would also generate interest.” Niall was the first one to show any kind of emotion. A flicker of hope swept across his face.

“You have so much wasted land and buildings,” Louis continued. “And it could be such a wonderful place with the right kind of development sympathetic to the style of Horan’s.”

James took a breath. “I must admit we had been thinking about adding a new ale or lager to the repertoire, but maybe you have something there with a new cider.”

Louis sat up straighter. “ So we merge our talents. I'll leaving the brewing to you, you leave the development to me.”

James addressed Louis. “Why the turnaround?”

Louis smiled softly. “I was told to make the glory.”

James and Niall glanced at each other.

“The takeover wasn't making me happy. I was told to change things so that it would. It's a brand new kind of development to me, but I really like you both and once I saw how much you were against moving I knew that there would be no glory in this takeover. I'd much rather work with you both, but I'm a perfectionist and I'll push for that in every area.”

Niall hummed his agreement. “That's more than agreeable to us too.”

They ironed out a few more details and shook on the deal. They left the boardroom all smiles.

“What the fuck is going on?” Cowell hissed.

“Your presence is no longer needed here.” Louis swept his eyes distastefully down Simons stiff stance. “This is now a merger and not a takeover and if you check our contract I think you'll find it only covered a takeover.” Louis replied rather smugly. “I'll no longer be requiring your services for any future business deals I may have. Goodbye, Simon.” Louis turned away.

“What the hell? You can't just walk away like that..” Simon spat.

“Watch me.” Louis strode off.

Simon set off after him. “Louis, please…” Simon's voice was desperate. “We are a team. We could be so great together.” His words took on a whole new meaning. Louis balked at the thought.

“You and me? Do me a favour.. Is that what the whole thing with Harry was about?”

Simon dropped his head. “I thought you knew how I felt, thought you were making me wait.”

Louis recoiled. “Absolutely nothing on my part, that was all in your head. Just go, Simon.”

Louis arranged to meet up with the Horans once he'd put a new team in place. They bid their goodbyes and Louis left. He took a stroll around the brewery site again. With a clearer head he began to make notes. He stopped by the river and tossed some stones in, his mind wandering.

It was getting dusk by the time he arrived back to the hotel. He entered his suite with some trepidation. It was in darkness and felt empty and cold. Laying on the table was the tie wrapped around the box housing Hublot watch. Louis snapped open the box to see the ring nestled in the centre of the watch. A note lay beside them. Louis picked it up and read it.

 

_Dearest Louis,_

_Where do I begin? The words thank you seem so small, but I really do want to thank you for everything you have done for me. The unbelievable way you allowed me to slot into your life without exception. Your generosity extends much deeper than just your wallet. You have a generous soul and heart that just keeps on giving, but you need to take a little for yourself. You deserve the whole world. I hope you find someone who treasures you and treats you with the love and adoration you so richly deserve. I've left the watch and tie and I know you wanted me to keep the ring, but I can't do that, Lou. It reminds me so much of you._

_Your eyes are aquamarine in the sunlight, did you know that? In the dusk they're sapphire, in bed they're electric blue. So there you go. I spent a lot of this week memorising your eyes, your smile. You. So here come those little words again. Thank you for having such a huge impact on me and for giving me the courage to take a leap of faith career wise. I've emailed Jade and the wheels are in motion to get me an interview with the band. Nervous as hell, but I'll think of you and grab it if I can. Please be happy, Louis. Let love into your heart (choose wisely though, no dickheads) all my love and unfortunately my heart too._

_Harry xxxx_

 

Louis read the letter twice, he scrubbed falling tears from his face and wandered over to the piano. He played. His fingers mapping out the keys until they cramped and his back ached. It was well into the night before he stopped and wandered to the window and looked out.

“Make the glory,” he uttered to himself.

He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. He undressed and crawled into bed. Tucking the pillows around him, he curled up on his side and squeezed his eyes closed, tears falling and wetting his face and pillow as he sobbed.

 

Mr. Higgins sent someone up to help Louis pack up the next morning. Louis was sluggish and unmotivated and was thankful for the help to get him sorted.

He'd spent most of the night lying awake, trying to make sense of his feelings. His day with the Horan’s had gone swimmingly but his mood did not match this and there was only one reason for this. Harry.

“Impossible,” he murmured to himself for the dozenth time that morning as his head began to make plans that his heart appeared to completely disagreed with.

“Thank you, Marcus.” Louis tipped the bellboy well and with one last look around, he made his way to the lift.

“Any plans for today, Sir?” Marcus filled the silent void.

“No, I umm..No.” He pursed his lips.

Mr. Higgins settled Louis’ bill with him. “It's been an absolute pleasure to have you with us, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis smiled and held his hand out. “It's been a pleasure to stay.”

Louis slipped his hand into his pocket. “Would you auction these items at your charity night please and donate the cash?” Louis slid the box across the desk.

“May I?” Mr. Higgins gestured.

“Please.” Louis nodded his agreement.

Mr. Higgins opened the box slowly.  “Beautiful.” He nodded thoughtfully.

“Yes,” Louis agreed.

“Shame to leave something so precious behind.” Mr. Higgins lifted his eyes to Louis slowly.

“Ye-yeah.” Louis stammered, his face ashen, he felt sick to his stomach.

“The limo is all ready for you,” Mr. Higgins touched a hand to Louis’ elbow. “Are you ok, Sir?”

Louis swallowed, his mouth dry, his heart thudding in his chest.

“I umm,” he blinked rapidly.

“The limo took Mr. Styles home yesterday too,” Mr. Higgins revealed.

Louis steadied himself against the reception desk. “Oh?”

“He was a polite and respectful young man, it was a privilege to accommodate him too.” Mr. Higgins steered Louis towards the doors. “You make a very handsome couple.”

Louis slumped into the back of the car. “Can you just..just ride around a little? Maybe drive past Kirkstall Abbey.” He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. It wasn't working. He couldn't leave Leeds like this, he felt like a vice was gripping his chest. Waves of nausea and panic swept over him.

Harry. He needed Harry. It was as simple as that.

He couldn't leave without seeing him. Without hearing those words again that he heard Harry murmur after their last night together.

“Did you take Mr. Styles home?” Louis’ voice was shaky.

“Yes, Sir,” the driver replied.

“Take me there, please,” Louis instructed.

It was a row of low rise flats, he had no way of knowing which was Harry's.

He sat in the street in a very conspicuous limousine not having a clue what to do now.

He looked down at his phone. He'd wanted to just turn up at his door, the old fashioned way. Not message him, not text him. Then a thought occurred to him.

“Does this car have a bluetooth connection?” Louis slid forward to speak to the driver.

“Err yes, Sir.”

Louis jumped out of the back and into the front. They hooked his phone up to the sound system and The Rolling Stones belted out. Louis opened the windows and the sun roof and turned up the volume.

“Drive down the street slowly,” Louis instructed, jumping out and scanning the windows of the flats. A few curtains twitched. Faces peering out to see what was going on. Louis shielded his eyes from the sun and instructed the driver to turn around and do another lap. He hitched the volume up and walked slowly back down again. His heart slumped a little. He really wanted Harry to be home. His eyes swept down the buildings again, Mick Jagger's gravelly voice booming out. Then he saw him. Harry's face up on the top floor peering out of an opened window. His face was a mass of confusion, his hair blowing about his face. Louis smiled up at him.

“How do I get up to you?” Louis shouted up.

“I'll come down.” Harry pointed downwards towards a door.

“No,” Louis held his hand up. “I wanna come up to you.”

“Press seventy eight at the bottom and I'll buzz you in. It's three flights of stairs though,” Harry warned him.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Ok. Wait for me at the top.”

Harry nodded.

Louis pressed the right buttons and the door clicked open. It wasn't a great stairway. The smell of urine was strong with questionable puddles here and there. Louis grimaced.

He heard footsteps above.

“Stay at the top.” Louis’ voice echoed up the dank stairs.

“I will,” Harry's soft voice replied.

“It's not a nice journey up to you.” Louis huffed out a laugh as he approached the floor below Harry.

“And that's why I said I’d come down,” Harry chuckled.

Louis rounded the last set of stairs to see Harry stood there. Fuck he looked lovely. Louis stopped, just one short flight of stairs separated them.

“Hello.” Harry grinned sheepishly.

“Ey up,” Louis panted softly.

“What are you doing here?” Harry couldn't keep the fondness out of his voice.

“This really beautiful soul told me that if there was no glory then I had to make the glory. It took one night away from him to realise _he_ was my glory.” Louis raised his eyes to Harry. “He wants the fairytale and it took him not being with me to make me realise I do too.”

They stood staring at each other. “So there's no prince, no white charger, but if you'll have me, and I fucking really hope you do because I feel sick stood on these stairs if it's for nothing Styles..”

Harry huffed out a soft laugh at Louis.

Louis’ voice softened. “If you'll have me, I want all those things you want and I want them all with you.”

Tears spilled from his eyes and ran down Harry's cheeks, a smile bloomed from him that lit up his whole face.

“So I'm coming up to claim my man.” Louis began to climb the last few stairs between him and Harry. The last stair found him swept up into an enveloping hug. Harry. His hair, his arms, his smell. Louis had ached for him. His whole world was off kilter without him. Harry's lips found his and Louis felt like he was home.

Soft kisses and damp cheeks mixed in with disbelieving little noises from Harry. “I can't believe you're here.” Harry pressed their foreheads together.

“I tried to leave and I just couldn't.” Louis planted a soft kiss to Harry's lips. “And once I'd admitted it to myself, I just wanted you in my arms.”

Harry squeezed him. “I sat staring at my phone all night. I was worried about you.”

“I'm going into business with the Horans.” Louis smiled.

“Really?” Harry's gasped in delight.

“Really.” Louis nodded. “Now, are you gonna invite me in before I collapse with the smell of stale piss?” Harry lead him to the door and took him inside.

 

“Will you come back to London with me? I still want you to pursue your dream and go for your interview, if that's what you want?”

Harry nodded slowly. “I'd like to give it a go.”

Louis nodded. “Then go for it. I'll be here waiting for you when you get time off. I'll travel to see you and I'm going to take things a little slower. I might even employ an assistant to go on site for me.”

Harry was shaking his head in disbelief. “You'd do that?”

“I don't want anyone else and I want us to work. I'll put my heart and soul into our relationship.” Louis spoke honestly.

“I don't want anyone else either. I love you, Louis.” Harry dropped his head blushing. “I'm sorry” he whispered.

“Don't ever be sorry.” Louis hooked a finger under Harry's chin, lifting his face to meet Louis’ gaze. “I love you so much.” Louis’ eyes blinked slowly. “I was so empty last night my heart physically ached for you,” he admitted.

“Can't believe it.” Harry sniffed again, fresh tears welling up.

Louis swallowed. “Well you better do.” Louis felt into his pocket and pulled out Harry's ring. “Can I put it back on you?”

Harry's face beamed with joy. “My ring,” he cried.

They kissed again, so much love shared between them.

Louis had Harry pack his things. Harry left a note for Jonny and a generous amount of cash to cover a couple of months rent.

The limo took them to the train station where they travelled together down to Louis’ London home.

~~

Harry got the job as stylist to the band. He aced it of course.

Louis and the Horan family built a mini empire. Brewery wharf became a tourist attraction on the Leeds riverside. A hotel, a bar, a museum, shops, picnic areas and nature trails changed the old industrial area into something much more pleasing. They launched their new fruit ciders which were a roaring success.

Louis kept true to his word and took a backseat on a lot of his projects. He jetted around the world to snatch a few precious hours with Harry. Every break in touring Harry came home to Louis. Everything on Harry's wish list came true and although they wore matching wedding rings, his aquamarine band never left his hand.

  
  
  
  
  
Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it. If you have tumblr, would you please consider [reblogging this.](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/154587309727/king-of-wishful-thinking-38467-words-by) Thank you xxx Shar xxx  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
